What Happens in Vegas
by goldpiece
Summary: After a successful case, Booth and Brennan have an evening free, and after all, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?
1. Chapter 1

"And with the end of another successful case, what are you going to do, Temperance Brennan?" Booth grinned at his partner as they left the Las Vegas FBI field office. His partner looked at him, her look just screaming, 'I don't know what that means.;

"I'm planning to go back to the hotel and work on my book." She furrowed her brow together at the look of utter audacity that crossed Booth's face.

"Oh, come on Bones, you have to know of that particular pop culture reference. You have to."

"What reference?" Booth sighed. He placed his arm around her shoulders as he directed her towards the rental car.

"You know what, never mind. You, however, are not going to work on anything this evening. We are going out on the town. Come on."

"Booth, I really need to get another chapter done."

"No. This is Vegas, there's plenty of fun stuff to do, and we are going to live it up. Do you want to know why?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Because we have just officially closed out hundredth case as partners. Who knew that we'd still be working together after all this time?"

"I know. I'm surprised I didn't hurt you after Cleo Eller's case."

"Ouch. That was a little harsh."

"Oh, come on Booth. You were really mean to me and my team back then."

"All right, I'll grant you that. I was a bit rude, but you guys aren't always the easiest people to work with."

"Aren't the easiest to work with? And you are?"

"Whoa, easy Bones. All I mean is that you and the squint squad are an acquired taste. Now how's about we try to get through one night without bickering and just have a fun evening." Brennan looked at Booth and considered his words. Though she and Booth had been to Vegas on a case before, this was somehow different. His sexual fling with Cam was over, and though she and Booth remained partners only, there was an unofficial understanding between them.

"Sure, Booth, why not." Her partner's face broke out into a wide grin that was infectious. Brennan found a smile spreading over her own face as the arm around her shoulder squeezed her a little closer to him. Words floated through her head from a conversation with Angela.

"Sweetie, you're going to Vegas with Booth. It's called Sin City for a reason. Have fun, do something wild, something that would make me proud. And remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."

"Great, then what do you want to do, Bones?"

"I don't know, Booth, what would you recommend?"

"Why don't we just walk the strip and see what happens?"

"Sure." Brennan grinned at him again, and got into the car as he held the door open for her.

"Bones, you are in for the time of your life." He winked at her, then closed the door, jogging to the driver's side. Tonight he planned to show his partner the time of her life, and if he was really lucky, it would lead to something all together different.

XxXxX

"Hey Angela, what's your wager?" Hodgins entered into the artist's office with a pad of paper and a pen. Angela looked up at him, curiously.

"My wager for what?"

"Vegas, baby. What with the dynamic duo over there, what's your wager?"

"Well, what do you have?"

"Even odds say nothing happens, two to one says they kiss, three to one says Booth falls off the gambling wagon, four to one Brennan develops a gambling addiction with the discovery of card counting, and five to one odds say they finally do the deed."

"Can we add a category?"

"For you, anything." He grinned at her and was rewarded with a smile.

"Okay, I say they pull a Brittany Spears and Jason Alexander."

"Does that include the fifty six hour annulment?"

"No. At the least, Nikki Hilton, and at the most, it keeps."

"And exactly how much are you willing to put on this?" Angela reached for her purse, pulled out her wallet and riffled through the contents. She pulled out one hundred dollars and handed it to Hodgins.

"Hey, big spender!"

"Well, the way I see it, at the most I lose one hundred, but of course we all know how brilliant I am, so I'm expecting a high return." She grinned at him before turning back to her work. Hodgins lingered a moment longer before leaving the office. As he stepped out, Angela watched him walk away, a smile firmly planted on her face.

XxXxX

"Bones, come on, it'll be fun, I promise."

"No. I'm not going on that thing."

"You said you were up for anything. Don't go back on your word now."

"Booth, it's a roller coaster."

"Exactly, and they're lots of fun. Now suck it up and get in line." Booth grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her into the line. Temperance sighed, but made no further comment on the subject. While she felt that such activities were childish, she also noticed that many of the people in line were either around her own age, or older. _I suppose it can't be that bad. I mean, it wouldn't be running if it weren't safe, right?_ Brennan squeezed Booth's hand tightly, which surprised him. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"No, of course not. It's just…we're so high up."

"This isn't high. The Stratosphere is high. You are scared, aren't you." Booth gave a little laugh at her discomfiture. "Bones, you've rappelled into the bowels of Washington DC, and this scares you?"

"You have no control in a situation like this, that's all."

"You know I wouldn't do this if I thought it wasn't safe, right?" Brennan nodded, her grip on Booth's hand remaining tight. He squeezed it reassuringly, and offered her a smile. "Besides, you can hold onto my hand as long as you want if it'll make you feel better."

"Are you trying to display your Alpha Male tendencies again, Booth?" Her mouth slid into a little half smile as they moved to the loading dock.

"Call it what you want, but you still know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

"Well, you have shown that protective capacity in the past, so, I guess I believe you."

"And you, Dr. Brennan have shown the capacity to be frustrating as everything. Now come on, it's our turn to ride." With that, Booth gave a small tug on her hand and led her onto the Manhattan Express.

XxXxX

"So what do you say, Zack. You wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

"I find it highly unlikely that Dr. Brennan would develop an addiction to gambling, and I think that Agent Booth is stable enough to resist the temptation, so I think I'll go with nothing happening."

"Oh, come on Z-man. Be a rebel." Hodgins looked at his friend with frustration evident in his features.

"Fine, I'll go with gambling."

"Which one?"

"Dr. Brennan learning how to count cards."

"Alright, now we're talking. How much are you going to put down?" Zack dug into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a five-dollar bill. He handed it over to Hodgins, who looked at it, disappointed.

"Five dollars? That's it?"

"Yes. Why, is there a limit?"

"No, I just thought you'd go for a bigger risk than that."

"I've weighed the statistical probabilities, and I'm not going to put anything on the line besides that."

"Fine, be a spoil sport." Jack pocketed the money, then walked away from the examination platform. There were still more bets to be collected after all.

XxXxX

"Okay, why exactly are we here?" Booth looked at the exhibit with a slight distaste. The human bodies, organs and other bits were a bit unsettling to him. Temperance, of course was completely at ease.

"You dragged me onto that roller coaster, so I chose this as our next fun thing to do."

"I believe I said we needed to try something new. Looking at body parts is kind of old hat."

"I don't know what that means." Tempe reached for Booth's hand, much to his surprise and drug him around the exhibit as they looked at the displays of human bodies and organs. "This is really fascinating. I bet Dr. Saroyan would love this exhibit."

"You know Bones, seeing as how I'm here with you, I'd prefer leaving her out of this."

"I'm just stating a fact."

"I understand that, but you're the one with my undivided attention. I'm with you, now."

"Well of course you're with me, but seeing as how you're looking at the bodies, I hardly have your undivided attention." Booth looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. _Why do I even bother? Because I'm crazy about her, that's why._ He watched her as they wandered through the exhibit, looking at the displays and reading the informative plaques that accompanied them. Every now and then he'd see her shake her head and mutter under her breath. He could only assume that she felt the information was incorrect in some way. She looked up at him and smiled, the enjoyment she was feeling obvious in every pore of her body. He offered her one in return and slowly laced his fingers with hers. He meant what he said. He was with her in whatever capacity she would allow him.

XxXxX

Jack Hodgins stepped quietly into Dr. Goodman's office, waiting patiently for the administrator to get off the phone. Goodman looked up at the entomologist and motioned for him to take a seat. As he finished his phone call, he looked at the scientist.

"Can I help you, Dr. Hodgins?"

"Sir, I was wondering if you'd like to place a little wager…"

"Does this have anything to do with Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"Uh, yes sir, it does. Since they're in Vegas, we were, you know…"

"Say no more, I understand. You want to know if I'm willing to put up any money on this trip."

"Exactly." Jack fidgeted as he waited for the administrator's answer. After a moment, Goodman pulled out his wallet and handed a twenty to Hodgins.

"I think that Dr. Brennan will engage in something she's never done before."

"That's a bit vague, sir. Care to elaborate?"

"I'll put money on her trying something new. If that's too vague for you, Dr. Hodgins, then I apologize."

"No, that's okay. I've got it."

"Is there anything else?"

"No sir, that's it."

"then I would appreciate you getting back to work."

"Yes sir, will do." With that, Hodgins left the office, writing down the needed information.

XxXxX

"Booth, you can't tell me that the exhibit wasn't at least a little bit interesting to you." Brennan walked along "The Strip" with Booth while she played with his fingers. The sensation of her hands on his was slightly distracting to Booth. He hadn't expected her to be so…attached to him.

"I could have done without looking at human bits. Now, with that out of the way, what do you propose we do?"

"Well, you said there are lots of shows to see. Why don't we do that?"

"Okay," Booth rubbed his hands together. "There's a really great free show in front of the Bellagio every hour. Why don't we try to catch that?"

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled at him, blushing ever so slightly under his gaze. Booth's heartbeat increased as he wondered what the blush represented. They walked quietly for a few minutes until they reached the lake in front of the Bellagio.

Seeley leaned on the railing, watching Temperance as she looked over the expanse of water. A stray strand of her hair blew forward, and fluttered against her cheek. He fought the urge to reach over and smooth it back behind her ear.

"Uh, Bones, I was wondering something." She turned to look at Seeley, her blue eyes holding his, captivated.

"What's that?"

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you. I wouldn't be standing here with you if I didn't."

"Yeah, but do you like me, like me." He watched as she furrowed her brow.

"Like you, like you?"

"Yeah, as in LIKE me."

"Of course I like you." Booth sighed. He knew the approach was awkward, but he couldn't think of any other way to find out how she felt about him. He ran a hand down his face as he tried to find a better way to put what he wanted to know.

"Look, what I'm asking is how do you feel about me?" Brennan's eyes widened, and Booth could see an inner panic bell going off in her head. It took a moment before she responded, and when she did, it was somewhat evasive.

"How do you think I feel about you?"

"I'm thinking you feel something like this…" Booth moved in toward her and pressed his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen for just a moment before responding. When he pulled away from her, he searched her eyes for the answer. Bones smiled softly at him before she returned the kiss. Booth wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as her arms went around his neck.

As if fate, or God, or the angels were rejoicing in the moment, jets of water burst to life on the lake behind the enraptured couple. The smooth sounds of Dean Martin slid from the speakers above their heads.

_How lucky can one guy be?_

_I kissed her and she kissed me_

_Like the fellow once said, _

_Ain't that a kick in the head?_

_The room went completely black._

_I hugged her and she hugged back_

_Like the sailor said, quote,_

_Ain't that a hole in the boat_

_My head keeps spinning_

_I go to sleep and keep grinning_

_If this is just the beginning_

_My life is gonna be beautiful_

_I've sunshine enough to spread_

_It's just like the fellow said_

_Tell me quick ain't that a kick in the head_

XxXxX

Angela, Zack and Hodgins were on the examination platform, working as Camille Saroyan scanned in to join them.

"Okay, people. I want the details of this one finished so I can send the report to the Hoover building."

"Dr. Saroyan, I was wondering if you'd like in on a little bet," Hodgins queried.

"Is this work related?"

"You could say that."

"Then make it quick Hodge Podge. I have a meeting to get to."

"Well, with Booth and Dr. Brennan in Vegas together, we've put together a little pool of possibilities." Cam looked at him, then rolled her eyes as she extracted a ten from her pocket.

"Ten dollars says that absolutely nothing happens. We are talking about the doc here."

"Perfect. Now all we need is Deputy Director Cullen…"

"You will not call him on this. This isn't something that he needs to be bothered with, and it's completely unprofessional."

"But Dr. Goodman put in a wager."

"No, nothing outside of the Jeffersonian, Hodgins. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan. I won't call Cullen."

"Good." With that she strode from the platform on her way to her meeting. As soon as she was out of earshot, Hodgins turned to Angela.

"So, you're going to call Cullen, right?"

"Don't you know it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I'm not one to normally do this, but the response to chapter one of this story had me completely overwhelmed. Thanks to Tozzyoby for discussing the original idea with me, and thanks to everyone else who offered suggestions for Vegas Activities. With that, I hope you like chapter two just as much.

"No, Booth, this is totally ridiculous, I'm not doing it." Brennan folded her arms petulantly over her chest and glared at Booth. He looked back at her, exasperated.

"Oh, come on, Bones. It's just meant to be fun. Just do it."

"If you're so keen on it, why don't you do it?"

"Because, Bones, Hugh Heffner's not exactly my type. Besides, this will be funny, and Angela would totally appreciate it."

"I am not going to lay on a circular bed, next to a wax figure of Hugh Heffner, solely for someone else's amusement. Besides, I don't like anyone who objectifies women the way he does."

"I'm actually shocked you know who he is."

"I did a paper in college on the objectification of women in western society as a part of my PhD."

"Well, I see things a little differently. The man did something that was pretty much forbidden at the time. He revolutionized the way that sex was viewed in the fifties."

"No, Kinsey did that."

"They both did, now will you please just humor me and pose with the wax Hef?"

"Fine, but you've got to do this too."

"All right. I'll pretend to bite Sarah Michelle Gellar on the neck. How about that?"

"But why would that be amusing?"

"Because she was in a show about…you know what? Never mind. Now just cozy up to Mr. Waxy there, and I'll take your picture."

"This is stupid, Booth. I hope you realize that." She sighed heavily, and then sat on the mock up of the bed next to the figure of Hugh Heffner. When she refused to smile, Booth offered her his patented charm smile.

"Just pretend it's me in bed with you." The deep blush that immediately crept up over her face was priceless, and Booth snapped the picture, laughing as he did so. Brennan slid off the bed quickly, trying to get her blush under control. She tried to glare at Booth, but it just didn't work. Instead, he grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it enthusiastically, making her blush just a little bit more.

They continued walking through the exhibit, Booth keeping true to his word and pretending to bite the wax Sarah Michelle in the neck. Before they left, one last exhibit caught Brennan's attention. It was set up to look like a wedding chapel, and a wax figure in a tuxedo stood at the altar.

"Booth, who's that?" She pointed at the figure.

"George Clooney."

"Why is he in the middle of a chapel?"

"Because, Bones. He's the most eligible bachelor in Hollywood. This way, women can land him."

"By land, I assume you mean marry?"

"Yes Bones, that's exactly what I mean." He watched as her head quirked to one side. He could see the wheels turning in her head, and when she looked back at him, she was smiling.

"Why don't I take a picture with him to send to Angela. She did after all say she wanted him naked on a beach, once."

"So you'll willingly do this, but you just had to throw a fit about posing with Hef."

"Booth, who would you rather have 'touch' me? Hugh Heffner or George Clooney?"

"Neither."

"Well that's not an answer. You have to choose."

"I did. I don't want to think of you with anyone else."

"Then are you saying you want to land me?" She grinned at him, and watched as he stuttered, trying to find some way to respond. Finally he got himself together enough to say something.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Where to next?" She decided to leave the subject be for the moment.

"Lady's choice." He offered her a smile, and placed his hand on her back as they left the wax museum.

XxXxX

Angela glanced quickly out her office window keeping an eye out for Cam as she dialed the number to Cullen's office. She idly played with a pen, making small sketches on a pad of paper as she waited for the Deputy Director to answer his phone. After the fourth ring, he finally picked up.

"Cullen."

"Hello, sir. It's Angela Montenegro."

"Angela, how are you? Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, thanks. So, you know how Booth and Bren are in Vegas right now, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, we've begun a sort of betting pool, you might say."

"Are you calling to see if I'm going to put money down on any possible behavior those two might engage in?"

"Yes, sir." She heard Cullen laugh on the other end.

"I was wondering when I'd get a call like this. I'll put a hundred dollars on Dr. Brennan getting herself thrown in jail for something and Booth needing to bail her out."

"One hundred, okay. Thanks sir." The two hung up their phones, and Angela looked out toward the examination platform. Hodgins caught her eye, grinning as she gave him a thumbs up.

XxXxX

Brennan and Booth rode along the moving sidewalk outside of Caesar's Palace. Seeley watched as Temperance stood on the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets, and a slight smile on her face. After a minute of being stared at, she turned to Booth curiously.

"What?"

"Just admiring the view, that's all. What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking that I love World History."

"Excuse me?" Booth was confused. How did Caesar's Palace make her think of history?

"You know, that movie depicting the world's history at different points. This sidewalk was shown there."

"Do you mean 'History of the World'?"

"Yes, that one. It's an interesting perspective on Ancient Roman society that isn't all together inaccurate."

"Well, that and it's just funny. How is it you know that movie, by the way?"

"Russ used to watch it all the time, and when I last visited him, he had it on DVD, so we watched it." Brennan shrugged. They stepped off of the sidewalk and into the casino, heading directly for the Forum Shops. Booth kept his eyes averted from the slot machines, but glanced occasionally at the table games. He wasn't going to let the presence of the gambling around him get to him. As they reached a bathroom, he paused and turned to Tempe.

"Just give me a minute." He smiled and pointed to them. Best to splash a little water in the face to get a dose of cold reality. Brennan nodded as he left her side. She looked around at the tables nearby, curious as to the game everyone was playing. She stepped closer to watch, noting that each player was initially given two cards. They signaled wither for an additional card, or to keep the two that they had. The dealer finished with the cards, and everyone flipped over a down-facing card. The dealer did the same, and cleared away some of the player's chips, while giving some to the rest.

"Excuse me," she asked the man next to her. "What's the purpose of this game?"

"You've never heard of Blackjack?" he asked.

"No. I'm trying to understand what's going on, but I'm not really sure."

"The object of the game is to get as close to twenty-one without going over. Each face card is worth ten, the number cards are worth their face value, and an Ace is worth either one or eleven, depending on the other cards in your hand."

"I don't understand."

"Okay, let's say you have a queen and an ace. With the queen being worth ten, the ace would be worth eleven, making your score twenty-one."

"And that's all there is to it?"

"Well, there's that, and you have to beat the dealer's hand. If you have a nineteen, and the dealer has twenty, you lose the hand. Also, you automatically bust if you go over twenty-one." Brennan nodded at the explanation and watched the game a little longer. She watched each hand given out and saw the winning combinations. _It looks like the lower the cards on the table, the higher probability of the dealer winning, but the higher the cards, then the player has the advantage. If one were to assume that all down-facing cards were a value of ten, then you can average out the statistical probability of a win._ One of the players got up and left the table after a hand. Brennan took the opportunity to sit down and try the fascinating game out for herself. She handed over one hundred dollars to the dealer, and received chips to play. After placing the minimum bet of ten, she was dealt her cards and began calculating her odds of winning based on the cards of the other players.

Booth stepped from the bathroom feeling a little more refreshed. He didn't feel the overwhelming urge to gamble as he had when they were passing the table, and for assurances, he held his poker chip firmly in his hand. The last thing he wanted to do was go into a spiral by picking up an old vice. He reached the spot where he left Brennan, and discovered she was gone. With a quick glance around, he didn't see her standing anywhere. _Damn it, where is she?_ With a deep breath, he began his search for her.

Brennan's pile of chips had grown high in a very short amount of time. The dealer had a six showing, so had a statistical probability of having a card total of sixteen. Brennan glanced at her own cards. She currently had a nineteen. The dealer would need a four or a five in order to beat her won total. She indicated that she was standing, and watched as the dealer drew her last card of a six. The total was under nineteen, making Brennan a winner yet again. She felt a small pressure on her shoulder and turned to look at Seeley.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing Blackjack. Have you ever played before? It's quite an interesting game."

"Yeah, I've played before. Now why don't you collect your winnings and let's get out of here."

"But I'm not done playing."

"Yeah, you are. Please, Temperance. I don't want to see you develop the same problem I have, and all it starts with is a game." Tempe looked at him for a long moment, taking in the seriousness of his expression. She nodded at him and collected her chips before leaving the table.

"Did you know that if you assume everyone starts out with a ten, you could weigh the statistical probability of a win?" She asked as he led her to a payout window.

"Yeah, it's called card counting, and I'd keep quiet about it if I were you."

"Why? It's a valid strategy to use."

"The casinos don't see it that way. To them, it's cheating." They reached the window, and Tempe turned in her chips. Seeley looked at the amount she had and shook his head in disbelief.

"How much did you win?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it was somewhere around three thousand."

"Three thousand? Geez, where were you when I was here all those years ago?"

"Probably in Chicago, earning my PhD." As Brennan was handed her winnings, Booth just ran a hand down his face. Leave it to her to be literal about everything.

XxXxX

Angela and Jack entered Wong Foo's after finally escaping the lab. Zack was in tow due mostly to the fact that Jack was his ride home. The three sat down at their usual booth, and waved at Sid when he noticed them.

"So that should be everyone. Cullen thinks' she'll be arrested."

"I thought Deputy Director Cullen liked Dr. Brennan now," Zack said, confused.

"He does, but you know how she is. You remember when we found Roy Taylor in the wall at that club?"

"Oh yeah," Hodgins grinned. "That was the night you and the good doctor got juiced on meth."

"Yes, Hodgy, thanks for reminding me. Anyway, she got into a fight with some girl on the dance floor because she was in full on anthropology mode."

"So, you think Dr. Brennan will say something based on a scientific principle and it will cause a fight in which she ends up arrested?" Zack queried.

"I'm saying it's a possibility." Angela turned and smiled at Sid as he approached the table.

"And how are my favorite scientists this evening? No gruesome pictures this time, I see."

"No Sid, no pictures," Angela said, smiling.

"So where's the G-man and the Bone Lady?"

"In Vegas. Together." Zack nodded to emphasize his words.

"You wouldn't want to get in on a little betting action now, would you Sid?" Hodgins grinned and pulled out his notebook. Sid mulled over the thought for a moment, then smiled at the group.

"My money is on whatever our lovely artist has chosen. Now, wait just one minute, and I'll bring you back something tempting." With that, Sid left. Hodgins looked from the restaurateur to Angela.

"I think I want to change my bet."

"No, you can't change. You already put down your bet, you can't change." Angela pulled the notebook from him and wrote in Sid's wager. A bell clinked as three patrons entered the restaurant. Angela glanced over at the group and grinned wickedly. "I think our last player just came in."

"What are you talking about, Angela?" Hodgins glanced in the directions she was pointing and matched her grin. Oh, yeah. There was no way they could let this opportunity pass them by.

"Hey, Rebecca!" Angela called out to Booth's ex. Parker turned at the sound of her voice and grinned before running toward the table.

"Auntie Angela!" Rebecca followed her son over to the table, offering each of the associates a smile.

"Angela, Jack, Zack. It's nice to see you all. What's going on?"

"We were wondering if you'd like in on a little bet."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks for all of the reviews for this little tale, really. I didn't expect such a positive response to this. I also hope that you guys don't mind my inner cheese ball surfacing. Some of Booth's dialogue might seem a little OOC, but remember they're in Vegas, so best to let those little things go. Anyway, hope you continue to enjoy this fun little tale.

Booth and Brennan walked hand in hand through the vast shopping complex attached to Caesar's Palace. Temperance marveled at the architecture of the structure, and admired the way the sky projected onto the ceiling. The lighting was amazing as the clouds changed, and day became evening. Booth smiled slightly at her. It was so nice to see her in this relaxed atmosphere and not in the controlled environment of the Jeffersonian.

"So where is it exactly we're going?"

"We are going to witness the fall of Atlantis."

"You do know that Atlantis is merely a myth, right? Its existence is purely the result of a mistranslation of text, and that the refuted location of said continent is the volcanic island of Santorini."

"Bones, you are my own private walking wikipedia."

"Is that a crack at my intelligence, Booth?"

"No, not at all. In fact, it's a compliment. I might not find intelligence soothing the way you do, but on you, it's really sexy."

"My intelligence is sexy? Anything else you find appealing?" Brennan quirked her head, waiting to hear his answer. That slow, sexy smile drifted over his face as he took in her appearance.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"How sappy do you want me to be?"

"Sappy?"

"Yeah, you know, dripping with saccharine. How sickeningly sweet do you want this?"

"However you choose to present it is fine with me."

"Are you sure, cause I could get downright hokey with this and risk the Alpha Male image you have of me."

"Somehow I doubt that Booth." She grinned at him as they came to stop in front of a gigantic aquarium. There were statues on pedestals above the tank, and the atmosphere was peaceful. Booth sat Brennan down on a marble bench, and sat next to her, her hand still held tightly in his.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you. Your focus on things fascinates me. When you devote yourself to something, it warrants all of your attention, and when that attention isn't focused on me, I'll admit I get a little jealous. I enjoy just being able to stare into your eyes, because all that emotion you try to push down? All of that feeling is there, and one glance at your eyes can tell me if you're happy, or mad, or lonely. I love it when the sun shines down on your hair, because it almost seems to catch fire. But what I love most about you is that when you are lonely or hurting, you let me in."

"Love?" She said the word so quietly, that Booth almost didn't hear her.

"Yes, Temperance. Love." His eyes locked with hers, and he could see her trying to work out her own feelings regarding the situation. Once the conclusion was reached, she lifted her free hand to his face, and caressed his jaw line softly. He placed his own hand over hers, holding it in place. Slowly, Temperance leaned in, her lips parting slightly, and her eyes fluttering closed. Seeley leaned in as well, his own lips just millimeters from her own as the lights around them dimmed and music burst from the walls. Startled, they pulled apart, realizing the show was beginning.

Tempe stood, partly to shake off the disappointment of missing a kiss, and partly to watch the show. She felt Booth slide his arms around her waist, and press his lips to the side of her neck. With a sigh, she leaned back into him and watched as Atlas's children fought over who would rule Atlantis.

XxXxX

Angela, Hodgins and Zack scooted over in the booth to allow room for Rebecca and Drew to sit down. Parker was perfectly happy with his spot on Angela's lap.

"What kind of wager is this?"

"Well, with Seeley and Bren in Vegas together, we thought we'd have some fun and lay bets on any activities they might engage in while there." Angela watched as Rebecca shook her head.

"And what exactly are these 'activities'?" The artist slid the small notepad over to Rebecca, who took a look over the various categories that were on the paper.

"How exactly so you expect the payout to work? I mean some of these numbers are all over the place."

"Well, on the lower odd categories, it's obvious. They'd get however many times the amount they put down, but on some of the added ones, like Angela's choice, the odds are much higher. Anything that can't be given due to the amount that was collected, I'll be making up the difference," Hodgins explained.

"And what if multiple things happen? How do you handle that?"

"If there's a bet on it, it'll be paid out. But it has to be specific. For example, if Dr. Brennan learns how to count cards, no winning happens, because that's not the full bet."

"Got it. Well, I'm not entirely comfortable with this, but I'll put twenty on the five to one odds. Seeley won't do anything with Dr. Brennan without first thinking it through."

"Well, honey, when it comes to analytical people, he's in there with the champ," Angela commented. Rebecca tried not to laugh at the thought. From her brief encounters with Dr. Brennan, she knew exactly how frustrated Booth could get with her. Sid showed up with food for everyone including Rebecca, Drew and Parker. As he set the drinks down for everyone, he lifted an additional glass of water from his tray and looked at the table.

"Here's to the G-man and the Bone Lady. May they finally find each other." Everyone raised their glasses in salute, and took a drink.

XxXxX

Booth sat on a bench outside of a dressing room, his cell phone to his ear as he waited for the guest services attendant at the restaurant to come back on the line. He didn't know how much longer Temperance would be trying on clothing, and he wanted to have their dinner reservations solidified before then. Even though it was expensive, very expensive, he wanted to take Brennan to Alex, an exclusive French restaurant at the Wynn Las Vegas. Her hotel was trying to set up the reservation for him. _Thank God for her being a best-selling author._ Finally the service attendant came back on the line.

"Ms. Brennan's reservations are set for seven o'clock this evening. Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?"

"Would it be possible to have a bouquet of red roses set up in her room?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged. Is it to be charged to her room?"

"No, I'll provide you with a card number." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket, praying that Brennan would take just a little longer with whatever it was she was trying on, so everything could be a surprise.

Temperance sat in the dressing room staring at the three dresses hanging on the provided hooks. All three had looked good, but she just didn't know which one to choose for the evening. A thought struck her, and she pulled out her cell phone. After snapping pictures of the three articles of clothing, she dialed a number, hoping her best friend would pick up the phone.

XxXxX

"So there he was, laying on the couch with Parker on his stomach. He picked him up and brought him up to his face to give his son a kiss, and Parker chose that exact moment to spit up his dinner. It got everywhere, even in Seeley's mouth. I would have helped clean it up, but I was trying to hold myself up from laughing so hard." Rebecca had tears streaming down her face as she laughed. Everyone at the table was laughing, and it was so loud, Angela almost didn't hear her phone. As she pulled it from her purse, she checked the caller id, and held up a hand for everyone to be quiet as she answered the call.

"Sweetie! How's Vegas?"

"It's fine. Ange, I'm sending three pictures to you. I can't decide which one to buy, and I was hoping you would help me choose."

"Which what to buy?"

"You'll see when you look at the pictures." Angela pulled the phone from her ear and checked the pictures sent to her. She scrolled through the photos of the dresses, looking at them critically. Rebecca glanced over and pointed to one of the three. Angela nodded at the choice and put the phone back to her ear.

"Go with the blue one. You always look good in blue."

"Thanks. I like all of them, I just didn't know which one to get."

"And why exactly are you buying clothes?"

"Booth is taking me to dinner, but I didn't have anything suitable to wear."

"Oh? Anything else I should know about?"

"No. Listen, I've got to go. Booth's waiting for me."

"All right Bren, but you call if anything good happens."

"Goodbye Angela."

"Bye, Sweetie." Angela hung up and looked at everyone at the table. "He's taking her out to dinner."

"How fancy?" Rebecca asked.

"She didn't say, why?"

"Well, if Seeley's taking risks with his feelings, then he could be setting himself up for some major disappointments."

"I have a feeling that if they're up front with each other, then there shouldn't be an issue." Angela put her phone away and picked up her glass. "Here's to hoping."

XxXxX

"Booth, honestly, you didn't need to walk me all the way back to my room. I could have found it on my own."

"I know that, Bones," he sighed a she scanned her key card into the reader. The door clicked open, and she pushed it to get into the room.

"Well, it's only going to take longer for you to…" Temperance saw a large arrangement of long stem red roses beautifully displayed on the desk inside of her room. She looked at the floral arrangement in surprise, knowing they were from Booth. Slowly, she turned to him and could tell he was holding his breath, waiting for her response. "Seeley, they're beautiful."

"So, you like them? I was hoping…" His sentence was cut off as Temperance pressed a kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She dropped her shopping bags to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to hers. When they broke the kiss, Booth placed his forehead against hers, wanting to maintain as much contact as possible. "If I'd known I'd get that sort of a response, I'd have sent you flowers a long time ago."

"But you didn't like me a long time ago."

"Temperance, I've been interested in you for well over a year, I just didn't think you were, so I never said anything."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say, I didn't want to be hurt. Now, we have dinner reservations at seven, so, I'm gonna go and change. I'll pick you up about six fifteen, okay?" He offered her a smile that made him look like a little puppy looking for approval. Temperance decided to let the issue go, and offered him a smile in return.

"Okay. I'll see you then." With another quick kiss, Booth left Temperance alone in her hotel room. She glanced once more at the roses, a silly grin spreading over her face as she picked up her bags and set out to get ready for dinner with Booth.

XxXxX

Angela bade farewell to Rebecca, Drew and Parker as everyone left Wong Foo's that evening. She watched the group walk away before heading to the car with Hodgins and Zack.

"I still don't know why she turned Booth down. She's such a nice person."

"Well that would then defeat the purpose of our current betting now, wouldn't it?" Hodgins held open the door for her as she stepped into the car. Zack slid in behind the driver's side before scooting to the middle of the back seat.

"I'll grant you that." Hodgins closed the door, jogged to the driver's side, and hopped in the car.

"Do you really think they'd get married in Vegas? The guy's never even professed interest in Dr. Brennan, and you know how she feels about marriage."

"I know, and I guess it's more of a bet from the heart. What I really want is for her to be happy, and if that happiness comes in the form of a spontaneous wedding, then so be it."

"Uh-huh, and you'd make bank on your bet."

"Yeah, that too."

"Speaking of bets, did you ever call Russ and find out what he thought?"

"Oh, how could I have forgotten about Russ? Thanks for reminding me, Hodgy." She winked at him as she pulled out her cell phone. It took three rings for him to pick up the phone, and when he did, the artist started right in. "Hey Russ, it's Angela. We're all taking some wagers and I wondered if you'd be in on the action."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I warned you that my inner sappiness would reign supreme in this story, and I'm really trying my hardest to keep them in character, so please be aware of that when you read this. Sorry Sam, but as you said, this is my story. Thanks to BonesDBchippie and Tozzyoby for convincing me I could do this and keep them in character, and to Jaed for giving me the greatest way to reveal their feelings. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and good, bad, or indifferent, please let me know what you think.

Temperance looked at herself critically in the mirror as she applied the last bit of blush to her cheeks. The blue dress was sleeveless, and had a deep v-neck that plunged to the edge of her cleavage. The waist on it pulled in, accentuating her curves, while the skirt flared out gently, falling to just above her knees. It looked conservative, but at the same time, it molded to her frame, moving gently with every curve. She had found pumps that matched the color exactly, and only hoped that Booth would appreciate the way she looked in it. The thought made her shake her head. In the course of one day, they had gone from colleagues to something much more. She wasn't surprised at the eventuality, but was startled with how well she was accepting it.

Her last major relationship had been with Pete, and it was a disaster. They argued all the time, and had only been interested in her for the sex. It had hurt when he called her cold and unemotional. Sure, Booth had done the same thing maybe a day later, but their relationship had changed so much since then. They respected each other, and that respect had turned into so much more. He was definitely one of her best friends, he and Angela. And he was her family as well. She had Russ now, but before that, she had Booth there, always trying to make sure she was okay. A soft smile played over her features. Within the last couple of years, Booth was the one who had been with her for her major life events.

The knock on her door pulled her attention back to the present. She took in a sharp inhale of air and moved to the door, her heart hammering in her chest as she opened the door to her room. Seeley stood there, a nervous smile on his face. He took in her appearance, appreciation shining in his eyes.

"Temperance, you look beautiful." He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, she smiled.

"You look good, yourself."

"So, are you ready to go?" At her nod, Seeley held out his arm, his chest swelling with pride as she took his arm, no questions, or comments about how she was an independent woman and didn't need to hold onto him. They left the room and climbed into the elevator. The ride down was silent, and Booth took the moment to admire the beautiful woman on his arm. She truly was different from any of the women he'd been with before. Always, he went for intelligence and independence, but there was something different about Temperance than the others. She was so self reliant, but at the same time, she needed others. She needed him, and he was willing to give whatever it took to hold onto her.

He was so intent on staring at her, he didn't realize they'd reached the ground level. The loud atmosphere of the casino was a stark contrast to the quiet of the elevator. Brennan looked at him curiously as he shook himself back into the present.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on, we don't have much time to get to the restaurant."

"You're sure? You seemed preoccupied with something."

"Nope, just thinking how lucky I am to be here with you." He offered her a smile and watched as she blushed slightly. If he could keep getting her to react to him that way, things would be okay in his book. With a reassuring squeeze on her hand, he led her from the casino and out to an awaiting car.

XxXxX

"What kind of a wager are we talking about here, Angela?" Russ sat on the couch, his girlfriend asleep with her head in his lap. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair as she lay there.

"Well, our favorite non-couple is currently in Sin City, and we're collecting bets on any extra-curricular activities they might engage in."

"You want me to bet on whether or not my sister is going to have sex? Ugh, Angela, no."

"Oh, come on, there are other choices. You can even make up a category if you want."

"No. It's all for kicks and giggles I'm sure, but I'm not going to wager on my sister like that."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. It might be all fine and dandy for you, she's been around you longer, but I don't want to risk the wrath of Temperance when she finds out what's going on."

"All right, Russ, but you call me if you change your mind."

"I won't."

"So you say now, spoil sport."

"Spoil sport? What are you, five?"

"When it comes to stuff like this, then yes. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Take care, Angela."

"You too, Russ." Russ hung up the phone and shook his head, somewhat amused by the artist. To think that all of his sister's friends were secretly betting on how her relationship with Booth was progressing made him smile. She'd come around and they'd end up together eventually. Why should he hope to rush the issue?

Angela hung up her phone and sighed. She looked over at Jack as he drove and shook her head.

"Russ is a no go."

"Really? I totally thought he'd be up for this."

"Are we being immature about all of this, with these bets I mean?"

"Not really. People bet on stuff all the time. It doesn't hurt anything except maybe a few pocket books."

"I don't know, maybe you're right."

"You aren't balking on your bet, are you?"

"No. I don't balk."

"Well then, what are you worried about? Besides, it's not like they'll find out, right?"

XxXxX

Temperance took a sip of wine as she looked around the opulent restaurant. Heavy brocade fabrics hung like a canopy from the ceiling and Persian rugs adorned the floor. Candles flickered on the table, creating an intimate feel in the open atmosphere of the seating arrangement. As Tempe set down her wine glass, she looked up at Seeley to find him smiling at her.

"What?"

"You're just so beautiful." She smiled at him, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Seeley reached across the table and took her hand in his. He rubbed slow circles across its surface with his thumb. "Did you know that Elizabeth Taylor ate here the day it opened?'

"She was so good in Cleopatra."

"It's such a great love story."

"I don't know that there was love involved. Cleopatra was a strong, independent woman. She ruled a kingdom, and could have ruled the known world."

"But she still needed the support from Mark Antony. They loved each other, and you have to factor that in."

"I don't know. I think that her love for him was her downfall."

"I don't see it that way at all. Let's look at the facts here. There was Cleopatra, strong, intelligent, beautiful…"

"Actually, that's a myth. She really wasn't that attractive."

"Fine. She could hold her own in conversation. She ruled a country by herself, but was essentially alone, using sex as a means of power or recreation, am I correct?"

"Yes. She is the epitome of what a modern woman is, someone who didn't need or want a support base. She could handle situations on her own, without outside interference. In fact it was Rome that turned her world upside down."

"And in her drive for power, she didn't realize how alone she really was. She had only her advisors to speak with, but it wasn't like she could share her desires or fears with them. That's a lonely life to have Temperance."

"But falling in love led to her downfall. She lost control. She had a child with Julius Caesar, and he was murdered, leaving her essentially alone. She had to deal with life by herself. That's why she was strong."

"Ah, but Mark Antony was in love with her, and she loved him in return. He wasn't looking to be a co-ruler of the world. He was powerful in his own right, but he chose love over personal ambition. He chose to support the woman he loved."

"And where did that lead him? He self-destructed, and Cleopatra couldn't live with that knowledge. She couldn't handle the fact that someone else she loved had left her, and she killed herself when she heard he was dead."

"Mark Antony always offered her his full support. He was captivated by her intelligence, her independence. He fell in love with her. He married her, not to have her as property, but because he wanted nothing more than to remain at her side for the rest of his life."

"Is that why he did it?"

"I think so. He would have given his life if he felt it would protect hers, and only killed himself because he'd heard that Cleopatra was already dead. Had he known she was still alive, he would have fought tooth and nail to keep her safe."

"Would he have removed evidence that could have gotten her into trouble for something that she didn't do? Would he have done everything in his power to protect her from being accused of a crime she didn't commit?"

"He'd risk everything for her." Their eyes locked. "And what about you? Would you do the same? Would you protect him, or would you run? Would you offer him the same love that he felt, or would you try to suppress those feelings because it was the safer option?" Temperance held his gaze for a long time, and the two just sat, staring into each other's eyes, trying to get a feel for what the other was thinking. When she spoke again, it was quietly.

"If I were Cleopatra, I would appreciate that he made me feel less alone in the world, and that he could take so much weight off of my shoulders. I would offer him all of me if he would accept everything that entails."

"He would accept you without hesitation."

"And what about the fact that I don't want children. I mean, he already had progeny. I would assume he'd want more."

"Who says he would? If it happens, it happens, if not, then it's something he could live with."

"In that case, I would be willing to offer all of myself."

"Would you marry him?" Temperance was momentarily speechless. Why would he be asking something like that? Would she marry him? They were more than partners, sure, but that had only occurred today. _Don't lie to yourself. He's been more than your partner since he saved you from Kenton. Just because you didn't profess anything, doesn't mean it wasn't there._ He said that he had proposed to Rebecca to do the right thing, but she knew that love was involved there. She looked at him. His eyes showed that he was anxious, but his expression remained calm.

"When I was in high school, before my parents disappeared, I was pretty shy, and didn't really talk all that much."

"Temperance, what does this have to do with…" She cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Just let me finish. There was a boy I had been friends with growing up, named Brandon. I used to complain that all of my friends had their own boyfriend or girlfriend, but no one was interested in me. I mean why would they have been? I hardly said a word, and certainly didn't fit in at school. So after letting me rant about the problem, he said something that, at the time, completely offended me. He said, 'Tempe, you're the type of girl that guys save for marriage.'

"Well, I laughed and told him that would be my luck to just be friends with someone and one day they'd just spring the question on me."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that maybe this is completely illogical because I find marriage to be an antiquated custom that has its roots in the male need for dominance and ownership, but…yes."

"Yes, what?" He was having a slightly hard time following her train of thought.

"Yes to the marriage thing. I asked you earlier today if you wanted to land me, and you changed the subject, so I can only assume you didn't want to answer because you were worried about how I would react to the situation, or did I read you incorrectly?"

"What? No, you didn't read me incorrectly. You'll do it, seriously?" Booth was floored. He'd asked the question without thinking, and hadn't really expected an answer, or at least not one in the positive.

"Yes, Seeley, I'm serious." Booth sprang to his feet and crossed the short distance between them. Her lips met his, and he poured everything into that kiss. He wanted her to know how he felt without words. As he pulled away from her, she smiled. "I have a phone call I need to make."

"Yeah," he grinned. "Me too."

XxXxX

Angela sat on the couch, cuddled up next to Jack as they watched Roman Holiday. Jack made a scoffing noise that drew Angela's attention.

"What?"

"Oh come on, you can't just go from meeting to falling in love like that."

"Of course you can. It's love at first sight."

"No it's not. It happens all the time. You just don't hear about it."

"I'll believe in love at first sight as soon as I would believe that Dr. Brennan would marry Booth."

"That's funny, because I seem to recall you wanting to change your bet after Sid agreed with me." Before Jack could respond, Angela's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id, curiously. "It's Bren."

"What's she calling this late for?" Angela shrugged and flipped open her phone.

"Sweetie, what's up?"

"You told me to call if something happened."

"Yes I did. You aren't in trouble or anything are you? Booth's not in the hospital, is he? You aren't at the police station or anything, right?"

"Angela, I'm getting married."

"What?"

"You heard me. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you so it wouldn't be a shock when I get back to work."

"You're doing this tonight? I mean you're really, truly doing this?"

"Well no, not tonight, but we'll be doing it tomorrow or the next day, so I just wanted to let you know. I need to go, I still have to call Russ and tell him."

"All right, sweetie, you do that." Angela ended the call and looked at Hodgins. "We have to get out to Vegas right away."

"Why?" the entomologist asked.

"Because Bren's getting married in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, you seem to all still be with me here. This chapter was difficult to write while trying to keep everyone in character, so I hope I did okay. A couple of people were wondering who Booth called, and why Brennan called Angela. You'll get your answers here. On that note, please enjoy, and I can't wait to hear what you all think.

"Hello?" Rebecca answered the phone, somewhat frustrated with the fact that a telephone call was interrupting putting Parker to bed.

"Hey, Rebecca. It's Seeley. Is Parker in bed yet?"

"No, as a matter of fact, he's been fighting me about getting into his pajamas. Why?"

"I have something I need to tell him, and I think it's important for you to know too, so if you could do me a favor and put him on, then I can let him in on the surprise. I want you to stay on the line, but please, don't say anything until after he's off the phone. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh, sure. Hold on, I'll go get him." Rebecca set the phone down and went down the hall to get her son. She couldn't help but think that this call had something to do with Seeley and Dr. Brennan. Parker was sitting on his bed, his arms crossed petulantly across his chest. Rebecca looked at him sternly before talking. "Parker, sweetie, your dad's on the phone and wants to talk to you."

"Daddy's on the phone?"

"Uh huh, and he says he has something very important to tell you." Parker slid off the bed and padded down the hallway after his mom. When they got to the living room, Rebecca handed him the phone before stepping into the kitchen and picking up another line.

"Hey, Bub. How was your day?"

"It was good. I got to feed some ducks at the park. They like bread crumbs."

"Wow, do they? Did you have fun?"

"Yup. Did you have a good day?"

"I did. I got to go on a roller coaster, and went to a museum, and got to see some cool moving statues."

"Moving statues? How do statues move?"

"They just come to life, like magic. Listen Parker, I have something really important to tell you, so I want you to really listen, okay?"

"Okay daddy."

"You remember Dr. Tempe, right?"

"She's the really smart lady you work with, right?"

"Yes she is. Well, Dr. Tempe is going to be a new mommy to you." Parker wrinkled his brow in confusion.

"But I already have one. Why do I need a new one?"

"Do you remember when your Uncle Jared married his wife, Michelle?"

"Yeah."

"Well that made his wife a mommy to your cousins."

"So are you going to make Dr. Tempe your wife?"

"Yes I am."

"Cool! Are you going to make a baby like Uncle Jared and Auntie Michelle?"

"Um, probably not, Bub. I just wanted to tell you, because she'll be your new mommy by the time we get back home."

"And she'll be my new mommy forever?"

"I hope so. Now Parker, can you put your mom back on the phone? I need to tell her something."

"Okay, daddy."

"I love you, Bub."

"Love you too." Parker hung the phone on the receiver, and Booth was thankful he'd asked Rebecca to stay on the line. He heard her talking in low tones, and the scampering sound that followed, indicated that his son was running off to bed.

Rebecca took a moment before talking to Booth. She still loved him, not in the way she had, and it hurt slightly that he was going to marry someone else, but she didn't begrudge him any happiness. After a calming breath, she finally spoke.

"That's quite a revelation there, Seeley."

"I know, I'm still in shock a little myself."

"And this is what you want?"

"Yes, Rebecca, it's what I want."

"Then I'm happy for you. And thank you so much for including me on the conversation. It means a lot."

"Well, you're welcome. It wouldn't be fair for me to not tell you."

"And I appreciate the gesture. Are you sure you aren't going to wait longer? You're going to elope?"

"Yes, we are, and I'd appreciate your support on this."

"If it makes you happy, then absolutely."

"Thanks, Rebecca."

"No problem, Seeley." She looked at the phone as he hung up on the other end. Seeley was getting married. She shook her head and put the phone back on the receiver. Well, good luck to him, she thought as she moved back to Parker's room to tuck him in.

Seeley clipped his phone back to his belt and pulled Temperance into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"So what did she say?"

'That she's happy for us, and wishes us the best." He smiled at her and kissed her lingeringly. "I feel like this is all a dream, like I'm going to wake up and none of it happened."

"Well, I prefer that when you wake up, I'll be right there with you." Booth groaned slightly at the images conjured up in his mind.

"Why don't we go to bed now?"

"Oh, no. I plan to get the full value of my evening out. You said there's still a lot we can do, and I plan to hold you to it."

"You're evil, you know that Temperance?"

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me, Seeley." He smiled at her and shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just nice to hear you say my name, that's all."

XxXxX

Angela sat in front of a computer. Looking over airline rates, while cradling her cell phone between her shoulder and ear. As the other line rang, she glanced at the various flights, though none of them looked to be in a reasonable price range. She looked quickly at Hodgins, who was on the phone in the other room, pacing. Finally, the recipient of Angela's call picked up.

"Hello?"

"Rebecca, hey, it's Angela."

"I'm assuming you got the call from them?"

"Booth called you?"

"Yeah, he did."

"Look, as happy as I am for them, I don't want them to do this alone. Jack and I are flying out to Vegas, just to make sure that they aren't marrying for the wrong reasons. Bren's my best friend, and I don't want her to do something she might end up regretting, because the stakes are much higher this time."

"Amen to that. Look, if you two are heading out there, then do you mind some company? Parker should be able to be there when his dad gets married, if they get married."

"Sure. I'll give you Jack's address, and see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Great. I'll see you then." Rebecca took down the address before hanging up the phone. She needed to pack and get Parker out of bed, and after the fit he threw going to bed, it wasn't going to be fun.

Angela snapped her cell phone shut and looked at Hodgins. He had just hung up the phone and was walking back toward her.

"My Uncle Preston said he could have the private jet ready in two hours. It'll be leaving out of the Pennsylvania office, so we'll have time to pack and everything."

"Private jet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you think Rebecca has the phone number to Seeley's parent's?"

XxXxX

"Yes mom, I'm getting married." Booth held his phone to his ear with one hand, while his other arm was wrapped around Brennan's waist. She leaned back into him as the crowd around them grew thicker. The volcano in front of the Mirage was set to go off in a few minutes, and that didn't leave Booth much time to finish his phone call. "Well, tomorrow or the next day…No, we don't want to wait…Temperance…That's right, the one who dedicated her book to me…Uh-huh. Love you too, Mom…I will…bye." He snapped the phone shut, replaced it on his belt, and placed his arm around Brennan's waist. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing her lightly. Brennan turned her head slightly to kiss him on the lips. As the kiss deepened, neither noticed the beginning of the show, as fire exploded from the volcano before them.

XxXxX

"Mr. Hodgins, you've visitors at the door. A Rebecca and Parker to see you."

"Thanks, Joshua, just show them in please."

"Of course, sir." Joshua nodded and left to show in the guests. Angela was still on the computer, her eyes sweeping over the Vegas website, looking for the information on weddings. There were so many options; she wasn't quite sure where to start. She looked up as Rebecca entered the room, carrying a sleeping Parker with her. Jack gently extracted the child, and positioned him comfortably on a couch while Rebecca strode over to Angela and the computer.

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"I was thinking of going all out on this, you know, surprise them with a proper wedding."

'I'm game."

"Great. Do Booth's parents still live in Pittsburgh?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Jack's having a private jet fly down from Pennsylvania, and I was thinking that maybe it could bring them along. I'm sure his mom would want to be there, right?"

"Oh, yeah. If he called her, she's probably doing what you're doing and trying to find a way to get there."

"Okay, so you call her, and I'll call Russ, and once everyone's onboard, we'll head to Vegas." Rebecca pulled out the phone and dialed the Booth's number.

XxXxX

Temperance walked along the strip with Booth, her hand in his. She smiled up at him as she held her phone to her ear, waiting for Russ to answer the phone. When he finally answered the phone, her smile grew larger.

"Russ, I'm getting married." For a long moment there was silence on the other end of the line. Then finally he spoke.

"To Booth? In Vegas?"

"Yes."

"Tempe, are you sure about this? I mean, you're not one for rash decisions."

"I've thought it through, and I'm doing it, Russ."

"Well, I wish you nothing but happiness then. I just wish you'd wait a while."

"This is just something I want. I hope you understand that."

"I do, it's just, you're my little sister, and I only want you to be happy. If this makes you happy, then so am I."

"Thank you."

"Tempe?"

"Yeah?"

"Marco."

"Polo." She hung up the phone and looked at Seeley. His gaze showed his feelings for her, and it made her stomach flip.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just…I wish I could have Russ here, you know?"

"This can wait if you want, Temperance."

"No, it's okay. May as well do this while we're here." She turned to him and gave him a kiss.

"Whatever you want, Babe." Tempe raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"What, Bones isn't good enough any more?"

"Relax, I'm just trying it out, that's all."

"Well, I'd prefer it if you stuck to Bones, thank you very much."

"Okay, if you insist." He grinned at her before kissing her one last time before they reached Treasure Island. The Sirens at Treasure Island was set to run in twenty minutes, and they wanted the best possible spot for the show. This time, they were intent on watching it.

XxXxX

"Okay, great. Just be at the airport at four, and we'll meet you there. See you then, Russ." Angela hung up the phone just as Rebecca got off the phone with the Booth's.

"Okay, Stella and Joe are on board, and it turns out that Jared's already there. Apparently he had a conference or something, so that's one less person to worry about."

"Perfect. Russ is all set to go. Are we forgetting anyone?"

"Sid. We should bring along Sid. The man knows so many people in the food industry that he's bound to be able to help us. At the very least, he'll be able to help find a place to eat, but I'm hoping he might be able to cater."

"Okay, then you get a hold of Sid, then we can look over some of this stuff so we have a better idea of what we're looking for tomorrow."

"You're on, sister." Rebecca grinned at Angela before picking up her phone one last time. Angela turned to Hodgins as he began to doze off in an overstuffed leather chair.

"Jack, can you go get Zack and let him know what's going on? He only has a couple of hours to pack before we have to leave, and you know how he can get on short notice."

XxXxX

Booth and Temperance stood on the balcony of her hotel room and looked out over the Las Vegas skyline. A cool breeze slid past the couple, and Booth slid his arms around Temperance as she began to shiver slightly. From inside the room came the strains music, the sultry sounds adding to the quiet of late night. Brennan lightly stroked Seeley's arms as she let out a contented sigh. From behind her, Booth smiled before placing a soft kiss into her hair.

"Did you ever, in a million years think you would be getting married?" he asked her softly, not wanting to break the evening's spell.

"When I was younger, yes. I don't really know of any teenage girl that didn't. When I was in foster care, even though I was definitely too young to get married, I used to imagine that my knight in shining armor would come and sweep me off to a castle to live happily ever after."

"Knight in shining armor, huh? And to what do you attribute to that fantasy?"

"I watched Sleeping Beauty one too many times. In a way, I kind of feel like Aurora."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been living my life with work as my only focus, and then you came along and woke me up to the rest of the world, I guess."

"So I'm your very own knight in shining armor, huh?"

"Yes, my knight in FBI standard issue body armor." She turned in his arms to look at him. Booth removed one hand from her waist and brought it up to caress her cheek. He trailed his hand slowly down her jaw line and to her neck, before returning on the same path. "And what about you? I know you asked Rebecca, but since then?"

"It's been an odd fantasy of mine lately. When we first started to work together, we might not have gotten along, but that didn't mean my mind didn't wander into inappropriate territory. Tessa picked up on that, and I think that was one of the main reasons things didn't work out between us."

"Did you ever think about marrying her?"

"To be honest, no. Not really. After Rebecca turned me down, it kind of turned me off of the idea. I loved her so much, and it hurt when she said no. I told myself that the next time I proposed, it would be to someone who accepted everything about me. I've made some stupid decisions in the between time, but I think it was mostly because I was scared of another serious commitment."

"Is that what the Cam thing was about? Fear of commitment?"

"Yeah. It was really unfair to both of you." Tempe's expression changed to one of confusion.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Besides it causing tension for you at work, it wasn't fair to be involved with someone I didn't care deeply for. There was only one person I felt that way about, and I though you were off-limits at the time."

"Is this about David? He and I never dated. I went to dinner with him a few times, but that's it."

"You let him read your manuscript before it was sent to press." Booth couldn't help the slight pout in his voice. Temperance laughed quietly.

"I wanted the dedication to be a surprise to you." Seeley smiled down at her and pulled her tightly against his body. Brennan closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, letting herself be lulled into sleepiness by his steady heartbeat.

"What a pair we are." Booth let out a sigh of contentment before tucking her head under his chin. "I love you, Temperance."

"I love you too, Seeley."

XxXxX

"Oh my god, we so have to order that cake!" Angela had tears rolling down her face from laughing. She and Rebecca sat next to each other on the jet as they perused the Internet for bakeries that could work on short notice. Las Vegas, of course, had many to offer.

"She won't find it a little inappropriate?" Rebecca was herself laughing at the cake that was shaped like the lower half of a very gifted male body. The fact that his endowments were standing at attention caused their gales of laughter.

"The thing about Bren is, you just have to take her along for the ride. If you let her protest, then you've already lost the battle. She'll find some way to analyze it in a scientifically detached manner, but will enjoy it nonetheless." Stella wandered over, curious to see what it was that the girls were laughing over. Angela took a good look at the older woman. She wasn't yet in her sixties, and still had naturally brown hair with hardly any grey. Her features were delicate, and aside from her coloring, Booth got most of his looks from his father.

"If only women were as lucky in real life," Stella said when she spied the cake. Rebecca and Angela looked at each other and burst into laughter again. They tried to suppress the sound as Parker stirred in his seat. In reality, they should have been trying to sleep, but they both were too excited about their plans to get a wink in. "So what exactly is the plan for the next couple of days?"

"Well, in the morning, Rebecca, Parker and I are going to surprise them when we get there. The rest of you will have a list of tasks to do so they won't know you're here until the big event. Either Rebecca or I will be in touch with you periodically with our location, so we won't have a chance of running into each other. In the evening, Booth will have Parker, and we are going to give Bren a bachelorette party out on the town. You'll all be free to do what you want, but the same rule kind of applies. Just keep an eye out for us so they don't find out."

"And you don't think they'll be upset with this type of interference?" Joe asked from his seat. He looked like an older, paler replica of Booth, his lighter skin tone, blue eyes, and grey hair the main difference.

"Not at all. If I know these two as well as I think I do, they'll appreciate all the planning help they can get."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Now you can find out what all is going on, and hopefully this is the beginning of a great wedding. Still to come, a bachelorette party for Temperance. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and that it isn't too…slow.

Tempe woke up from a dead sleep with a start. She looked around, trying to figure out what caused her to wake. After a moment, she heard a knock at the door. She rubbed a hand over her face and looked at the clock. Seven thirty. _Why would Seeley be here this early?_ She climbed from the bed and padded over to the door, tugging the thin strap of her tank top back onto her shoulder as she went. When Temperance opened the door, the person there was not who she expected.

"Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married…" Angela sang when the door swung open. To say Brennan was shocked was an understatement.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" Brennan was enveloped into a big hug by her friend.

"You didn't think you could get married without me to help, did you?" Temperance rolled her eyes and stepped aside to allow her best friend into the room. "Booth's dressed, right? I'm not going to see any unmentionables, am I?"

"Seeley's not here. He didn't stay over last night."

"What? Fine BI Agent proposes and you two don't do the horizontal mambo?"

"How does dancing relate to this conversation?" Angela shook her head at her friend's cluelessness.

"Why didn't he stay over?"

"We discussed it, and decided that since we're getting married in the next two days, we could wait. He said something about tradition."

"He is such a romantic! Now, hurry up and get dressed. We're going to meet your man for breakfast and start planning your wedding."

"Meet him? Does he know about this?"

"Not yet, but he will shortly."

XxXxX

Booth groaned as the sound of knocking woke him up. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the clock. Seven forty-five. Grumbling, he crawled from his bed and pulled on his jeans before making it to the door. He looked through the peephole and saw only the back of a blonde head. _Great, someone has the wrong room._ He swung the door open and stopped cold at the little body launching itself at his legs.

"Daddy!"

"Parker?" Booth looked at the child. Yep, definitely his son. He picked him up for a proper hug, and looked at Rebecca in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I didn't want Parker to miss out on your wedding, so we flew in this morning."

"Thank you."

"It's not a problem. Now, if you hurry up and get ready, we're going to meet Dr. Brennan for breakfast before working out the details of the wedding."

"Does Bones know about this?"

"She should by now."

"What do you mean?" Booth looked suspiciously at his ex.

"You'll see when we get there, now will you please hurry up? We're starving."

XxXxX

"Okay, so who has the list of things that Angela wants us to do?" Stella asked as the group rode up the elevator in their hotel. Zack, who looked slightly queasy, dug into his pocket and pulled out a small note pad.

"I have it," he said as he handed it over to Booth's mother. She glanced over the list with an affirming nod. "Okay, once we all get settled, we'll be meeting Jared for breakfast. Then we'll split off into groups to take care of the list."

"What exactly is on there?" Russ asked. Stella glanced down at the paper again.

"Well, we need to get our clothing for the wedding, plus purchase the couple a gift. She also wants us to look into places for a reception…Sid, can you take care of that?"

"I've already got something special in mind for the happy couple. Should be able to have it set up by this evening."

"Good. That takes care of the big stuff. Everything else can be delegated later on." The elevator dinged, and the doors swung open. Everyone stepped out of the elevator and headed off to their various rooms to unload their luggage, then to prepare for the next day.

XxXxX

"Where are we going?" Temperance asked as Angela drove down the Las Vegas Strip. She glanced over at her best friend.

"We are going to the Mandalay Bay, where we'll meet Tall, Dark and Sexy. I still can't believe you two are getting married. What could he have possibly said to make you agree to something like this?"

"It wasn't so much something he said, but something I realized." Tempe looked back out the window, watching as Angela turned into a parking lot behind the large hotel and casino.

"And what would that be?"

"It was something Rebecca said once. She said after she said no to Booth, she realized that marriage wouldn't change who she was, and I realized that was part of my… disinterest in the matter. I mean, why would I want to be someone's possession? I'm my own person. I'm successful, I have a fulfilling job. I don't need to change to suit someone else's needs, so the thought of not being in control of all my decisions just didn't appeal to me."

"But marriage is so much more than that, Sweetie. It's a partnership. It is a give and take, a compromise if you will."

"And I understand that. Booth and I have been partners for quite a while now, and we love each other. Everyone already assumes we're together, so it was a logical leap to accept his proposal."

"Unbelievable," Angela said as they got out of the car and headed into the building. "You can use love and logic in the same sentence, and make it seem like a plausible combination."

"How is that unbelievable? If you think about it, love is only a release of serotonin in the brain…"

"Bren, I refuse to let you make that particular emotion a purely biological response. There's too much to love for that reduction." Angela looked over at her best friend, and noticed the immediate change in her demeanor. Her eyes lit up, a smile slid across her face, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. The artist followed the gaze to Seeley Booth, who had a look to match. Angela could feel the corners of her mouth fight to rise up into a grin. _They really do love each other. Thank God._

Brennan tore her gaze away from Seeley long enough to notice Rebecca and Parker were there. What surprised her was the small boy running to her with open arms.

"Dr. Tempe, are you really going to be my new mommy?" Temperance looked at Parker with surprise. Even though she heard Booth on the phone with him the night before, the thought still hadn't occurred to her. She would be Parker's stepmother. She would be a wife and a parent in the moment she said 'I do'.

"Yes, Parker, I'll be your new mommy."

XxXxX

Jared Booth walked through the Luxor hotel, his eyes sweeping back and forth as he looked for his parents. When he'd received the call from his mother last night about Seeley, to say he'd been shocked was an understatement. His little brother was finally getting married, and to someone he hadn't even dated. He shook his head and continued on, hoping he'd find this group he was supposed to meet.

As he rounded the corner, his gaze fell on the most out of place group of people he had ever seen. His parents were there, his mother bobbing to whatever tune was running through her head at that moment, while his father's stance was that of a military 'at ease'. Next to him was a bald, black man, who looked calm, and completely comfortable in the eclectic group. There was also a man there, in a jean jacket, his hands buried deep in his pockets. The first thought that went through Jared's mind was that the man was a crook. What was he doing with the Booth's? The last two were…eccentric to say the least. One had light brown, curly hair and a beard. He was prattling on to the skinny, awkward young man next to him about how the mob really ran the casinos, and the billionaires that owned them were merely covers for the illicit activities that took place.

Stella spotted Jared and waved him over enthusiastically. Sid, Russ, Hodgins and Jack looked at the approaching man, knowing that there was no doubt he was Booth's brother. He looked like the special agent, except he was taller and lankier. Jared's hair was a dark blonde, and his eyes were blue, just like Joe's.

"Mom, dad." Jared reached the group and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Jared, honey, so glad you could make it."

"Hey, if little brother's getting married, I wouldn't miss it." He looked over the group again. "I thought you said Rebecca and Parker would be here."

"They are, they're just with Seeley and his fiancée."

"And who exactly is he marrying?"

"His partner at work, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

XxXxX

"So, how exactly did you propose?" Rebecca asked as the group made their way up to the wedding office of the casino. Seeley was carrying Parker with one hand, and had Brennan's hand in his other. Angela was trying, and failing to keep the goofy smile off of her face as she watched the pair.

"We were just having a conversation about Cleopatra and Mark Antony, and I asked her," Seeley shrugged.

"Only you, Booth would be able to go from talking about one person to another and not change the conversation," Angela laughed.

"I don't do that."

"Yes, you do. Remember that time we were talking about your relationship with Rebecca, and you said…"

"Bones, I'm asking you to please not finish that thought." Booth's face turned a little red as Rebecca turned to him, one eyebrow raised.

"What exactly were you talking about? Our private life was just that, private."

"I'd prefer not to talk about this right now."

"Why?" All three women asked at the same time. Booth looked skyward for a moment. Leave it to them to put him in this situation. Booth indicated Parker with a quick flick of his head. Rebecca and Angela nodded in realization but Brennan didn't understand what he was concerned about. She opened her mouth to speak, but Angela's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Booth, I know you probably aren't too interested in all of these details, you know, picking out chapels and all that. Why don't you go and get a few errands done that don't require us, and you can spend the rest of the day with Parker." Angela smiled at the FBI agent. He looked at all three women, almost relieved to be given an out.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Rebecca said. "Just make sure that you get fitted for a suit, both you and Parker, and I'm sure you want to get a gift for Dr. Brennan, so she doesn't need to be with you at that point."

"Um, okay, sure. I can do that, if that's okay with you Temperance."

"It's fine with me. Besides it gives you time to spend with Parker." Booth smiled at her in thanks and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." Rebecca dug a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to Booth.

"That's the number for the tuxedo rental place. Make sure you go there to get fitted. Call us to let us know where you are."

"Absolutely. You ready to go have some fun, Bub?"

"Can we go on a roller coaster?" Parker wiggled with excitement.

"Anything you want, buddy."

XxXxX

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Zack asked as he looked up at the store in front of he and Hodgins.

"Of course. It's tradition to get a guy a gag gift when they get married. Come on." Jack grabbed hold of Zack's arm and dragged him into the store. The younger man looked around nervously.

"Somehow, I don't think that Agent Booth will appreciate this, and I don't think Dr. Brennan will either."

"Come on, Zack, where's your sense of adventure? They'll have to appreciate it." Hodgins picked up a pair of fuzzy, pink handcuffs. Zack looked at them and frowned.

"I don't think Agent Booth would appreciate those. Besides, if he were interested in using handcuffs for any reason, he already has his own."

"Fine. Spoil the fun." Jack threw the handcuffs the back down and they wandered around as Zack just shook his head at the entomologist. He couldn't help but imagine a gun being pulled on the guy. Well, he thought, at least I won't be the one inspiring violence against scientists. The thought made him smile.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sure you'll find something to get a rise out of the agent."

"Dud, that's just gross." Jack shook his head in disgust. It took Zack a moment, but when he realized what it sounded like he said, he turned red.

"That's not what I meant."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, two things. One, if you didn't review the last chapter, could you please do so? I have this thing about my reviews, and I'm assuming that the lack of reviews has more to do with the alerts on this story not getting out than anything else. Anyway, to go from over twenty a chapter down to less than ten has me a little worried, so if it's a problem with the writing, or the pacing, or whatever, then please let me know. Two…I'm trying to get through to the fun stuff as quickly as possible, but I have a lot of groups to follow, so please bear with me if the pacing seems a little slow. With that, I hope you enjoy.

"We can offer a wide variety of services for the couple, including a limousine ride to get the license, a wedding coordinator, his an hers dressing rooms, and videography." Tiffany, the wedding specialist for the Mandalay Bay showed them a booklet with all of the information. Temperance flipped through it while Rebecca and Angela looked over her shoulder. It irritated the forensic anthropologist a little bit, but in reality, she was grateful to the two women for their help.

"And do you have any openings for your chapel tomorrow?" Angela looked up at Tiffany expectantly. The young woman turned to her computer and pulled up the chapel schedule.

"No, I'm sorry, it looks like we're completely booked."

"Well thank you for your time. If we change our mind about the date, we'll be sure to give you a call," Rebecca smiled as the three women stood. Angela, Tempe and Rebecca left the office with the package information.

"I don't understand what exactly you two are looking for. I mean, we just want to get married. All we need is a license and an officiant," Tempe said.

"Sweetie, this is why we're here. You don't know the first thing about planning events. Just leave it to us, and when you see something you really like that's available, then let us know. We just have to know what's available to make an informed decision."

"Besides," Rebecca added. "We all know Seeley well enough to know that if left to his own devices, he would probably choose to be married by Elvis."

"Yeah, or Tom Jones." Angela added. Temperance furrowed her brow as they made their way from the casino into the warm Las Vegas air.

"I hardly think that's plausible. Elvis has been dead for about thirty years, and Tom Jones probably doesn't have a license to perform the ceremony." Rebecca looked at Angela in surprise. Angela just shook her head.

"Bren, we really need to get you out more often. Now come on, we have a lot more places to hit before the day is done." Temperance looked down the length of the Las Vegas strip, to where the Stratosphere was visible.

"We're going all the way down?"

"Yep. We'll hit everywhere with a chapel on the way. Now come on before the day escapes us."

XxXxX

"Seeley told me about the case with your parents. Tough luck, man. That had to be hard." Jared walked through the Forum Shops with Russ as they glanced in the shop windows.

"Yeah, it was tough, but, you pull through, you know? What are you supposed to get as a wedding gift, anyway?"

"Generally whatever's on a registry, but seeing as how they don't even know about this…I'd say just get something you think would be meaningful to them."

"That's a tough one. I don't know Booth very well, and I'm just starting to see Tempe again."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now, I don't know about you, but I was pretty shocked when I got the call. What did you think?"

"I was surprised, sure, but to be honest, I had a feeling they'd get there eventually. Booth does too much with my sister for them to have remained only friends for much longer."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there. I've never actually met your sister, but Seeley talks about her about as much as he talks of Parker."

"Really? And how long has that been going on?"

"Oh, probably since their first case together. At first it was how much she drove him crazy, but then after he was in the hospital when he was blown up by her fridge, it changed."

"Wait, Booth was blown up by my sister's fridge?"

"You didn't hear about that?"

"No, man. We didn't talk for fifteen years. What happened?"

"Well, it's long, and involved, and we should be able to find something by the time it's over." Jared offered Russ a smile and clapped the younger man on the back as they walked.

XxXxX

"Here Bub, here's one more." Seeley handed his son another strand of beads to put around his neck. Parker giggled at the twenty bead necklaces he wore, along with a hat, and two maracas. Booth looked much the same as they were funneled onto one of the carnival floats at the Rio Hotel and Casino.

The floats headed out onto their parade route, and the music started. Parker found the fun atmosphere infectious and soon joined the dancers on the float as he wiggled around and shook his maracas. When he noticed Booth was not so enthusiastic, he put his hands on his hips and pouted.

"Daddy, you're supposed to be dancing."

"Okay, okay." Booth began to rock, shaking the maracas he held with as much enthusiasm as he could muster for his son. _It's not like anyone I know is going to see me._ He picked his son up and began to dance around with him, joined by some of the performers, who flirted shamelessly with the child. He had to admit, being on the float with his son was definitely fun, and it would be something they would remember for years to come.

XxXxX

"Well he said she likes dead stuff." Joe Booth looked in a display window of a shop as his wife wandered farther ahead.

"He did not say that, Joe, and you know it. He said she works with human remains and usually brings back a bone as a souvenir when she goes on a dig."

"He thinks it's creepy."

"Stop putting words in his mouth. You think it's creepy. Now are you going to help me look, or not?"

"I'm looking, I'm looking. Why not just get them a picture frame and be done with it?"

"Because that's not special." Stella wandered out onto the promenade and looked at the passing floats. She had always heard the Rio had a great show that they put on for free and had wanted to see it. She bobbed her head in time with the lively music until a sight surprised her. "Joe, give me the camera."

"What for?" he grumbled as he handed the digital camera over. Stella didn't answer. She only pointed to the show going on before her. There was her son and grand son on a float, dancing. With a grin, she snapped a picture of the passing float. The opportunity was too good to pass up.

"You know, I think a picture frame might be a good idea after all. Come on. Let's see if we can't find something fun."

XxXxX

"I have to say, right about now, I'm thinking the Bellagio had the best package." Angela riffled through all of the collected brochures as the three ladies sat down to eat. They had already been to seven hotels and one wedding chapel along the strip, but weren't anywhere close to being done.

"That's just because it included a box of Belgian chocolates in a package," Temperance said.

"No, that just added to my interest. The package included so much; the tickets to 'O', dinner for two, a day at the spa, tandem massages…how can you not find that interesting?"

"I didn't say it wasn't interesting, I just didn't feel the atmosphere was right. Why do we need to go to one of the big hotels when it's such a small wedding party?"

"Because, it has to be right. I don't want you to get married by an Elvis impersonator, or go through one of those drive-thru places."

"Hey, did you know at Treasure Island you can get married on the pirate ship?" Rebecca looked up from a Vegas Wedding guide she'd found at Excalibur. That one had been knocked off the list fairly early when a picture from one wedding showed the officiant wearing some purple thing.

"Absolutely not!" Tempe and Angela said at the same time. Rebecca was surprised by the simultaneous exclamation.

"Why not, I mean other than the fact that it's on a pirate ship?"

"Booth, Hodgins and Zack went around the lab drawing out the r's in words for a month after we worked on a case involving the money pit. If it has to do with pirates, then it's a no," Tempe explained.

"Yeah, Sweetie. I'm sure the last thing you want to hear on your wedding night would be Arrr ye ready for bed?" Angela laughed.

"Oh, is that why he did it?" Rebecca said it before she could stop herself. Temperance and Angela just looked at her for a minute before laughing themselves. As all three tried to stop, they would look at each other and begin laughing again. Once they were finally able to stop laughing at Booth's expense, they talked over their plan for the remainder of the day.

"We still have at least ten more places to visit, plus we still have to shop for dresses, and pick out a gift for Seeley. Then tonight, we're going out on the town for an extraordinary bachelorette party." Angela grinned. She had spotted some shirts proclaiming Bridal Party on the front of them, and she intended on purchasing three of them for the evening.

"What exactly do you have planned?" Tempe was almost scared to know.

"You'll find out this evening. Until then, it's a surprise."

XxXxX

Sid sat across from his old time friend as the chef contemplated the arrangement.

"And you say there's only a small party?"

Yeah, twelve of us total."

"I can section off part of my restaurant for this. You say it's important?"

"With these two, absolutely. They've been tiptoeing around each other since they met. I want this to be perfect."

"The I'll do it. Tomorrow evening, at eight. I look forward to meeting the happy couple."

"Good, and I can have use of your kitchens, right?"

"You push too much, Sid."

"Perfection, my friend. Perfection."

"Fine. You can have use of my kitchens as well."

"Thank you. I look forward to seeing you then." Sid's friend made a scoffing noise and waved him off, needing to get back to the supervision of his kitchen.

XxXxX

Parker looked up at the glass ceiling, watching as a shark swam over his head. Booth stood with him, watching his son's fascinated expression. Seeley pointed to a creature swimming nearby.

"Parker, look, there's a sea turtle."

"It's just like Crush and Squirt!"

"He sure is."

"Do you think he's as old as Crush?"

"I don't know, Bub. Maybe. I'll bet he's older than me though."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you going to make a baby like Uncle Jared and Aunt Michelle did?" Parker looked up at his father with big, innocent eyes. With a sigh, Booth squatted down to his son's level.

"Because Dr. Tempe thinks that you're the best little boy in the world, and doesn't think that any other kid could quite match up to you."

"But what if I want a brother or sister?"

"Have you asked your mother about this?"

"Huh-uh. She told Drew that she didn't want another kid, and then he left for a while. Mommy said he needed 'spective on things. What does that mean?" _So that's what the break up had been about._

"It means…you know how when you get in trouble you go on a time out?"

"Uh-huh. I don't like time outs."

"And what do we ask you to do when you're on a time out?"

"I have to think 'bout what I did wrong."

"That's sort of what your mom meant. He needed to think about some things that he and your mom didn't agree on."

"Does that mean that Drew wanted a baby but mommy didn't?"

"I don't know, Bub."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure thing, kiddo. Come on, let's go." Booth ruffled Parker's head and the two of them headed out of the Shark Exhibit at the Mandalay Bay.

XxXxX

Jack looked at Zack's gift choice incredulously.

"You can't honestly think that would be a good gift for the two of them."

"Why not? Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan have hardly anything in common, so trying to find something with a common ground is too difficult."

"But that?" Hodgins looked at the item again with a shake of his head. It was a large, tapestry type blanket with a tree on the front of it. On one side of the tree was Booth's name along with the names of his son, brother and parents. On the other side showed Temperance's name along with that of Russ, Christine and Max.

"It's a representation of their new family. I felt that culturally it's important that Dr. Brennan feel comfortable in this new environment, and this is a physical indication of that new environment."

"Z-man, you're getting as bad as the good doctor. Now, if I'm not mistaken, we still have to be fitted for our tuxedos." The two left the heirloom store, Zack clutching tightly at the bag with his gift in it. Despite what Hodgins might say, he knew it was the perfect gift, and Dr. Brennan would truly appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay guys, this chapter is very much filler stuff. It took a long time for me to write in comparison with the other chapters because of the need to get all of the stupid planning out of the way. I hope my tedium doesn't turn you off of this story. I tried to throw in some funny to keep up the interest level. Bachelorette party to come, so please stick around and don't be too harsh on my struggles from this chapter.

"Well, there's a two night's stay in a Calais suite, chocolate-covered strawberries delivered to your room, champagne and flutes, a champagne breakfast in bed, Paris for lovers spa package, two hour limousine service, photography package, two tier wedding cake, five hundred dollar restaurant credit, and the ceremony will be held on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower at Twilight." Marty, the wedding coordinator said as he pulled up the available times in his computer.

"And you said you have tomorrow open?" Temperance asked, an almost wistful expression on her face. Angela smiled at her friend. Who would have thought that Brennan would be a romantic?

"Yes. Six to seven is available."

"I'll take it."

"Wonderful! Now, there are some details that still need to be worked out. We can also arrange for floral arrangements, and need to schedule the officiant. Do you have any preferences?"

"Well, my fiancé," Brennan smiled at the word, "is Catholic, so I think a religious officiant would be best."

"Can do. Now, what about the floral arrangements? We have a wonderful florist that we work with. They can do anything."

"Stargazer lilies and red roses."

"Oh, I love decisive women. Now, besides the bride's bouquet, how many others will be needed?"

"Just two."

"And what about for the men?"

"Um, just the groom and one child," Tempe said. Marty looked confused, as behind Brennan's back Angela and Rebecca were signaling for six boutonnières. Temperance turned around to look at the two women behind her, and found them to be looking at her innocently. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously, but finding no reason for her doubts, she turned back around.

"Now, we also can set up hair and makeup appointments at our salon if you'd like. For the three of you ladies, I'd recommend one in the afternoon. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely," Angela piped in. "There's nothing like feeling pampered for the big day."

"And how would you know that?" Rebecca looked at the artist, shocked.

"Fire dance in Fiji. I didn't think it took, but apparently, it did."

"Ah. Those fire dances can do that." Rebecca looked at Angela and shook her head, amused. She then turned back to Marty. "And do you have the names of any local shops we can find a dress at short notice?"

"Of course I do. What kind of a coordinator would I be if I didn't?"

XxXxX

"I've always hated being fitted for these things," Jared Booth said as he held his arms straight out to the side. The store attendant stood behind him with a measuring tape, checking the length needed for the sleeves.

"I know, although I haven't had to do this in a long time. A buddy of mine got married a few years ago, and that was the last time I had to go through this." Russ turned to look in the mirror. He had on a sample jacket and was moving around a bit to see how it fit. The mirror reflected back to the front of the store, and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Walking in the store was Booth and Parker. The special agent was speaking with a clerk, and Parker turned, spotting Russ. "Shit."

"What?" Jared asked before Russ grabbed him by the shirt and dove into a changing room. "Dude, it's been nice hanging out with you today, but this is a bit too friendly, if you know what I mean."

"Booth and Parker just walked in," Russ said, exasperated. Jared's eyes widened, and he nodded in understanding. The attendant peeked into the room, frowning at the sight of Russ practically lying on top of Jared.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave. That sort of behavior is not tolerated here."

"No, you don't understand. We're supposed to be surprise guests at a wedding, and the groom-to-be just walked in," Jared said as he pushed Russ off of him.

"Oh, well in that case, I have somewhere much more comfortable for you to wait."

XxXxX

"Yeah, hi. I was given this address to be fitted for a tuxedo." Booth showed the slip of paper to the clerk. The man took the information, and flipped through a book.

"Ah, Mr. Booth, here you are. Now, is the little tyke here getting fitted as well?" The clerk looked down at Parker. Parker wasn't paying attention. He had his mouth covered, and was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Parker, what's so funny?"

"Uncle Jared and Mr. Russ." Parker's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to say anything. Booth glanced over to where Parker had been looking, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. With a shrug, he turned back to the clerk.

"Yeah, we'll get him a tuxedo as well."

"Okay, now if you'll just step over there to the fitting rooms, then we can get the two of you sized up. When do you need the suits?"

"I'd say tomorrow morning. I'm not sure as of yet what time the wedding is going to be."

"The little lady is planning it is she?"

"More like the little lady's best friend." Booth smirked. It was a good thing Temperance wasn't here. She'd probably hit him if she heard him refer to her that way.

"She's not interested in the details? I'm shocked."

"It's not so much that as she doesn't see the need to make a huge fuss out of this, and to be honest, neither do I."

"Most grooms are that way, I think." The clerk chortled a little before grabbing a measurement tape. "What do you say we get started with this?"

"Sure," Booth said and did as the clerk instructed for the fitting.

XxXxX

"I don't care what you say, Stella. I don't want to wear one of those monkey suits. I'm not in the wedding party, so I'm not wearing a tuxedo."

"Joe, stop being an idiot, and just do it. It's going to mean a lot to your son."

"Yeah, my son who's just going to elope without us ever meeting the bride."

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course we're going to meet her." Stella pushed open the door to the tuxedo rental shop, and stopped dead in her tracks. Joe didn't see her stop and ran straight into her back. "Oh, toddle wagons."

"What's wrong?" Joe looked up to where she was pointing. Seeley stood at the other end of the store, getting fitted for his tuxedo. Stella looked back at her husband and tried to get him to turn around. "For crying out loud, so what if he sees us. He's going to find out eventually."

"Joe Booth, we did not stay away from him for this long just to have him find out we're here before the wedding. We have to get out of here and come back later." As Stella hissed at her husband, an attendant approached them.

"Excuse me, are you here about the surprise wedding?"

"Yes, we are," Stella confirmed. The attendant sighed and motioned for them to follow him.

"Come with me, please."

XxXxX

"Really, Angela, I don't need a traditional dress. There's no need for it. It's just going to be me, you two, Booth and Parker."

"Sweetie, this is probably going to be the only time the two of you ever tie the knot. You are going to wear something you'll be able to pass down to your kids."

"I'm not going to have any."

"Bren, how can you not want to follow traditions? Aren't you always spouting off about societal mores and cultural traditions and all that? Just look at the dresses. You might be surprised and see something you really like."

"The idea that a bride has to wear white on her wedding day is ridiculous. It's supposed to signify purity and innocence, and most brides certainly don't fit at least one of those categories."

"Dr. Brennan, didn't you ever dream of your wedding when you were a little girl? Didn't you make plans, and knew exactly what you were going to wear?"

"Of course I did."

"Okay, then think back to that time. Let yourself just relax and enjoy this experience. Let yourself live out that little girl's fantasy. Seeley truly is your match. I could have had this opportunity, but I gave up my chance. Don't ruin this by rationalizing. Just go with your heart on this."

"You want me to choose a wedding dress because if I don't I'll mess up the experience?"

"Yes." Rebecca crossed her arms and looked at the forensic anthropologist. They held each other's look for a long moment before Temperance sighed.

"Well, as illogical as that idea is, I'll give it a try."

"That's all we can ask, sweetie," Angela piped in before grabbing her friend's hand and dragging her toward the dresses. Temperance looked back at Rebecca.

"Rebecca, there's only one thing I ask."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Don't call me Dr. Brennan. My name is Tempe." The two women grinned before Angela regained their attention to shop for the dress.

XxXxX

Sid looked around the shop casually as he eyed the many pieces of fine crystal. He knew what it was that he wanted for the dynamic duo. Part of the gift consisted of a recipe of his own, the recipe for their favorite dish at Wong Foo's. But if he was going to give them their favorite dish, then the perfect set of dishes needed to go with it.

He knew that Temperance had traveled all over the world with her work, and had an appreciation for other cultures, much more so than Booth. He also knew that the G-man enjoyed rich tones. He'd been over to Booth's before, on one of the occasions that the agent had been fighting with Rebecca. Sid was impressed with the wood pieces, all dark, and the deep tones on the walls. No doubt about it, the special agent had definite masculine styling to his home.

With their own stylings in mind, Sid glanced over the choices that lay before him, finally smiling as he found the perfect dish set. The style was very Asian, to go with the recipe, and included plates, bowls, small handless cups, and even chopsticks. Perfect, he thought as he grabbed the appropriate number of settings. He knew they'd love the gift. How could they not? He knew them better than they knew each other.

XxXxX

The fitting seemed to take forever, but now Booth and Parker were done, and ready to go. He really wanted to see Temperance, and hoped she'd be free for a few hours before evening hit. He pulled out his cell phone and called her.

"Brennan." Booth smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Well hello there, soon to be Mrs. Seeley Booth."

"Whatever happened to you just wanting to be with me? Wouldn't that make you Mr. Temperance Brennan?" He heard the teasing quality to her voice, and relaxed at the sound.

"To the world at large, that's who I'll be. You're the famous one, remember? I need to be able to call you something different."

"Bones isn't enough any more?"

"Oh no, you'll always be my Bones. I know Rebecca and Angela have you pretty much cornered, but do you think you might have a couple of hours free? I'd really like to see you."

"I think that can be arranged." The sexy tone that had taken over her voice had an immediate effect on Seeley. He took a deep breath and concentrated on something very un-sexy to him, his parents getting frisky. Speaking of his parents, he thought he had distinctly heard his mother's very distinct curse in the tuxedo rental place. With a frown, he thought of Parker's comment about Uncle Jared and Mr. Russ.

"Hey, sweetheart, do you happen to know if anyone else is supposed to be there tomorrow?"

"Besides Rebecca and Ange? Not that I'm aware of, why?"

"It was just something Parker said, that's all."

"Something Parker said? What do you…hold on, Rebecca wants to speak with Parker." Booth looked at the phone before handing it to his son. Parker listened intently to his mother, then agreed to whatever it was she had said before handing the phone back to his father.

"Hello?"

"I'm back. Angela said she has a couple of surprises to arrange, so it should be no problem for me to see you, although she did say something about bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Well then, I'll just have to make sure I don't see you once we get the license tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll see you back at your hotel in half an hour."

"I look forward to it."

XxXxX

"Seriously Zack. That gift is so not masculine."

"I don't care what you think. At least mine won't make Agent Booth want to shoot me."

"He is not going to try and shoot me." Zack and Jack stepped into the tuxedo rental shop as they continued to argue.

"Yes he will."

"Will not."

"Yes."

"No." Jack stopped when a hand pressed into his shoulder. He looked up, surprised to see Russ standing there. "What is this, a reunion?"

"Of sorts. You're lucky, you just missed Booth."

"We just missed him? Were you all here when he arrived?"

"You could say that."

"Well then how on earth did he not see all of you guys?"

"One of the employees here hid us all in this little office that was hardly bigger than a closet."

"So you all just came out of the closet, then?" Zack asked as he looked over the group. Russ' lips quirked slightly, Jared barely suppressed a loud snort in amusement, and Joe just ran a hand down his face in frustration.

"No, we just left the office," Jared sighed.

"Look, why don't we all just finish with getting measured for these monkey suits, then maybe we can get out and have a little fun," Joe added.

"Agreed," everyone said before tracking down one of the employees to finish with the measurements.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you want to wait?" Brennan asked as she and Booth broke from a kiss. They both lay on his hotel room bed, hands all over the other, breathing heavily. Booth leaned over and captured her lips one more time, pulling her to him as the kiss deepened. He wrapped a hand into her hair, relishing the feel of her silky strands. The broke apart once more. He looked into Temperance's eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I still want to. We've come this far, might as well wait out the rest of the time."

"Stodgy traditionalist." Brennan's lips quirked up as she said the words. Booth gave her a lopsided grin.

"Stodgy or not, I've still landed the great scientist, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"And as a scientist, I hope you realize that I'm all for trying things in the name of discovery."

"Oh? And what type of investigations would you be performing?"

"The biological need for higher primates to release endorphins." Brennan kissed him again, rolling them so she was lying on top of him. Booth pulled away and looked up at her.

"You're making this hard for me, you know that?"

"Yeah, I can tell."

"So what exactly are you doing this evening?" Booth kissed a trail down her jaw line and onto her throat.

"They won't say. Angela said she wants it to be a surprise. Mmmmmm, that feels good." She moved her head to allow him better access to her throat. Booth paused in his ministrations.

"Speaking of surprises…what did Rebecca say to Parker?"

"Something about what they discussed on the plane. She was incredibly vague about the issue. Why?"

"When I was getting fitted for my tuxedo, Parker said something about Uncle Jared and Mr. Russ." Temperance raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Uncle Jared and Mr. Russ? What's going on?"

"Hell if I know. I also could have sworn that I heard my mom in that tux shop." Booth sighed and laid his head back onto the mattress.

"You don't think they flew out everyone, do you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me. Just keep your eyes and ears open tonight."

"Sure, although if Angela wants to hide something, you can't get it out of her."

"Yeah, Rebecca's pretty much the same way. I could never figure her out."

"Did you really talk like a pirate to her?"

"What?"

"After our case, did you really talk like a pirate around her?"

"She told you about that?"

"You did?" Brennan began to laugh. She rolled off of Booth, clutching at her sides, as she laughed harder. "Arrrr ye ready fer bed? Hahahahahahaha!" Booth frowned at her for a moment.

"Oh, you're asking for it!" Booth lunged for her, grabbing her by the sides and tickling her.

XxXxX

"Stella was okay with watching Parker for a few hours?"

"Are you kidding? He's the apple of grandma's eye. That woman spoils him to no end."

"You don't think they suspect anything do you?"

"God, I hope not. Parker might have given it away though. That's a big secret for a little boy."

"Well, I think we can at least divert Bren. It's more Booth I'm worried about."

"Don't worry about it too much. We have too many things to still take care of to worry."

"You're right. Now, to the details. You ordered the cake, right?"

"Of course. How could we not do a bachelorette party without a cake?"

"Perfect. I also found some shirts for the evening, white baby tees that say Bachelorette party on them."

"Would Temperance wear that?"

"If she doesn't want to, I can get her in it anyway. You can get her to do just about anything if you're persistent enough. Come on, we have a cake to pick up." Angela grinned and grabbed hold of Rebecca's hand, pulling her into Freed's bakery for a very inappropriate cake.

XxXxX

"What are we going to do about the living situation? I mean it would be stupid to have two places." Booth held Temperance close to him, his hand under the hem of her shirt, drawing lazy circles onto her back. She sighed and relaxed into him, closing her eyes.

"You're the one with the house. It would only seem logical for us to be in your place."

"Well, what if we buy a house together? You know, somewhere with a little more space, maybe an office for you, and Parker would still have a room to himself." Temperance raised her head and looked at Booth.

"Really? Buy a house together?"

"Sure. I mean we're going through all of this together, so why not have a new place to call home together as well." Tempe smiled and kissed Seeley.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Right back at you, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

XxXxX

"Now that all the fittings and such is taken care of, you want to get something to drink?" Jared and Russ got back to the hotel, a little tired from their day on the town. Russ deliberated for a minute before nodding his head in the affirmative.

"Sounds good. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, Coyote Ugly's supposed to be fun. Bar dancing, rock and roll, what more could you ask for?"

"Sure, although I don't think I'd tell my girlfriend about this."

"Same goes for my wife. She practically made me sign a form saying I wouldn't go to a strip club while I'm here."

"Good thing we're not going to one then." Russ laughed and clapped Jared on the back. The two men reached their respective rooms and parted ways to drop off their gifts and to relax a little before heading out for the evening.

XxXxX

"Okay, the first time I realized it was at the firing range, during Cleo Eller's case." Booth and Brennan sat against the headboard, watching an old movie on the television. Temperance turned to look at Booth, a small smile playing on her lips.

"It took you that long? We'd already been working together, what, a year?"

"So, is this your admittance that Andy Lister is based off of me?"

"No, and you'll never get me to admit that either." She grinned wickedly. "As I've said before, real life falls far…"

"Don't you dare finish that line, and I said realized, not suspected. I've probably been attracted to you since the first time we met."

"Then why were you so mean to me? It seemed so juvenile, like the boy who pulls the girl's pigtails in class because he likes her."

"Well, at the time I was seeing Tessa, so attraction to someone else was kind of off limits, and I'll admit that I didn't put much store into what you did until I lost you."

"Lost me? Oh, you mean when you burned me, just before I left for Guatemala. Booth, how is it you're such a nice guy but can be such a jerk at the same time?"

"Jerk? What about you? You kept trying to do my job, you still do. You could be mean to me, you talk over my head, and when you don't it sounds like you're patronizing me…no, change that. Zack sounds like he's patronizing me when he doesn't use the big, scientific terms. You've blackmailed me, gotten me pulled off of cases, you're stubborn."

"And you're not? Heaven forbid we don't do something the way you want it done. You'd go over my head to drag me out of state, playing to Dr. Goodman's vanity to get it."

"You know how to play to someone's vanity as well. Why else would you have told me to get federal on that Sheriff's ass when Kirk went missing?"

"I said it because I knew you could help."

"So, what? You weighed your options and decided that I was the easiest way for you to get what you want?"

"Isn't that what you did when you had homeland security hold me for questioning? I was just a means to an end?"

"If you hadn't told Zack not to let me contact you, then I wouldn't have had to do it."

'"If you hadn't been such an ass to me, I wouldn't have had to disallow contact."

"Disallow? What, are you jumping onto Hodgins' paranoid conspiracy boat about how the big, scary FBI man hurt your feelings so you needed to protect yourself?"

"Don't you use that patronizing tone of voice with me, asshole! In all the time we've worked together, I have never once done anything to not get the job done. You, on the other hand have tried to hinder my ability to do my job."

"Hinder you? I've put my ass on the line to allow you to do more than your job! Do you have any idea how much flack I've taken for allowing a squint in the field? Everyone at the bureau thinks I'm crazy for working so closely with all of you."

"Well I'm sorry I've caused such a blow to your vanity. Obviously it's more important to you than I am."

"What the hell are you talking about? I've put my job on the line for you! I compromised a crime scene for you, and you never even thanked me for helping you. Not once did the words 'thank you' come out of your mouth the entire time we were in New Orleans. When your mother's remains turned up, you thanked your team, but not me. I was worried sick about you, made sure you were eating, made sure you had someone to talk to, but you just took advantage of the comfort I was offering. I had my god damned heart on my sleeve, and you couldn't even acknowledge it."

"Screw you Booth! Why did I even think this could work? Why did I think that for once my heart would know better than my head what was good for me?"

"So you're just going to run away from me? Typical."

"Go to hell, Agent Booth! We're through!"

"Fine, Dr. Brennan. You know where the door is." Temperance glared at Booth before storming from the room and slamming the door behind her. As the last sound reverberated through the room, Booth grabbed the remote for the television and threw it across the room.

XxXxX

"Parker, were you a good by for your Nana Stella and Papa Joe?"

"Uh-huh! Look what they got me!" Parker held up a toy fighter jet. Rebecca looked at Joe as she took hold of Parker's free hand.

"Couldn't resist, huh?"

"The boy's got to have something a little more grown up to play with Rebecca."

"Oh? And his video game systems aren't enough? You just wanted to show him what it is you flew in Vietnam. Admit it."

"You've got him pegged so well," Stella laughed. Angela's phone began to ring, and with a quick smile at the caller-id, she answered it.

"Sweetie, what's up?" Angela's smile disappeared as she listened to her friend. As Temperance talked to her, Rebecca's phone rang. She pulled hers out, frowning as Seeley's name was on the caller-id.

"Seeley, what's up?" The two women looked at each other, each beginning to lose a little color as the person on their phone stated their problem.

"Bren, where are you? I'm coming right over." Angela listened as Brennan gave her location.

"Seeley, are you still at the hotel? I'm coming right over." Rebecca looked at Angela, both women much more solemn. Rebecca hung up her phone and looked at Stella. "I'm sorry, we have to go. They had a huge fight, and I need to make sure Seeley's okay."

XxXxX

Temperance paced in the casino, tears on her eyes that she was willing to go away. If Seeley Booth was going to give up on her, then it was further proof that she didn't need anyone. She could exist fine without him. Don't lie to yourself. He wasn't the one to end it, you were. You screwed up, and you can't fix it.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Angela's voice startled her back to the present, and she didn't want to see the concern or pity there.

"Nothing happened." She was turning evasive, but Angela wasn't going to take any of it.

"Stop it right now, Tempe. You've had a fight with Booth, and you're obviously upset. What happened?" Angela held Brennan by the arms and looked her friend in the eyes.

"I was stupid and called everything off. He accused me of using him, of taking advantage of him. I don't take advantage of him, do I?"

"Bren, you're partners in just about every sense of the word. If you take advantage of him, he takes equal advantage of you, but it's not like that between the two of you. Now, what were you talking about that warranted an argument?" Angela watched her friend turn a little bit red, and try to look away before she sighed and answered.

"We were talking about when we first realized that we were attracted to the other." Temperance looked down at the ground to avoid Angela's stunned look.

"Only the two of you could argue about something like that. Now, let's go splash some water on your face, get upstairs and apologize to Booth."

"I'm not going to apologize." She crossed her arms after shaking her head to make her point. Angela just rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, Booth is the best thing to ever happen to you, and if you don't get up there to apologize, you could lose him for good. Stop being stubborn. Couples fight; it's what they do. Grow up, swallow your pride and tell that man you're sorry."

XxXxX

Sid got back to his room at the hotel and sat down in a comfortable armchair inside. The day had been a long one, and having not gotten any sleep over night, he was exhausted. He fully intended to enjoy the evening, but being that he wasn't a spring chicken anymore, a nap was the first thing on his agenda. After that, he intended on going to see a friend of his at Coyote Ugly. The main bartender, Tracy had been a waitress at his own restaurant, and he wanted to see if she was available to serve at the reception he had set up for his favorite crime fighting pair.

With a yawn, he hauled himself up out of the chair and made his way to the bed. Time for a little shut eye, and then a few hours of fun.

XxXxX

"Go away Temperance!" Booth yelled at the door. He was in no mood to see her. The voice on the other side however, surprised him.

"Seeley, open up. I want to talk to you." Booth made his way to the door and opened it. He knew Rebecca was coming, but hadn't expected her so soon.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you." He stepped aside to allow her and Parker into the room. She gave his arm a quick squeeze before guiding him to a table and chairs.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"It was like one of those arguments we used to have. It just came out of nowhere. I don't even know how it started. We were talking about one thing, and the next thing I know, we're fighting and she calls an end to everything. I don't know what happened." He ran a hand down his face and slouched down in the chair. Rebecca placed her hand on his knee and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Seeley, I know you're probably upset about this, but just take a deep breath and calm down. She'll come around. I'm sure it was said in the heat of the moment. You two have a special relationship, and one fight isn't going to change that. Now, why don't you go splash some water on your face, and once Angela gets Temperance to calm down, I'm sure they'll be up here."

"Temperance doesn't apologize…well, she rarely apologizes."

"She loves you. She'll swallow her pride enough to do it, I'm sure. Just don't you be pigheaded enough to not accept." Rebecca smiled at Seeley and pushed him towards the bathroom. A knock at the door had him rushing out. Rebecca moved out of the way as Seeley rushed past her to the door. He flung it open and found a very reticent looking Temperance standing there.

"I don't not appreciate everything you've done for me." She wouldn't look at him.

"I know." He reached out tentatively to touch her arm. At the feel of his hand on her, she finally looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." They said it at the same time, and smiled sheepishly at the other. Booth pulled her to him, and their lips met, neither caring that Parker, Rebecca, and Angela were standing there. In that moment, it was just the two of them.

XxXxX

"Come on, Zack, we're going out on the town tonight. Maybe, if we're lucky, we can get you a little action." Hodgins clapped his hands together and rubbed them enthusiastically.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I'd much rather stay in. There's supposed to be a fascinating show on the discovery channel on ancient mummies."

"You want mummies? Let's go to Luxor, maybe have a few drinks, then head on over to Coyote Ugly. The women there are supposed to be really hot. We should be able to find someone to keep you company."

"I don't need a prostitute."

"Who said anything about prostitutes. Come on, it'll be fun." With that, Hodgins grabbed hold of Zack's arm and dragged him off in the pursuit of a fun evening.

A/N: Ha, bet I scared you a bit with the fight. Of course I was going to fix it. Have no fear, the bachelorette party is in the next chapter, I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: As promised the bachelorette party. Please realize that I really couldn't help myself, so if you are all rolling your eyes by the end of the chapter, I apologize. I just really couldn't help myself. You'll understand when you get there. On that mysterious note…happy reading, and please let me know what you think of my inability to control my rather sick sense of humor. Oh, and Wolfy, I also put in a little something for you. I know you'll laugh hysterically when you get to it. We really need to get that story finished.

"Angela, I'm not going to wear that. There's no way you can get me into that shirt." Brennan looked at the white tee shirt with what could almost be classified as disgust.

"Sweetie, you have to put it on. Rebecca and I are wearing fun shirts, and since you're the one who's actually getting married, you're going to put it on, and let your mind have a rest for the evening. Nothing we're planning to do tonight is going to be rational. Understood?"

"No. What is it that we're doing that's so irrational? You know I don't like surprises."

"Rule number one of the bachelorette party rule book…this is the one time in your life when you can completely let loose and have anything happen."

"There's actually a guide book for these things?" Brennan eyed the shirt again. The white baby tee was covered in small, wrapped hard candies, several of which were attached to bulls-eyes over the chest area. Part of the shirt that wasn't covered in candies read 'Suck for a Buck'.

"Yes, Bren, there is. Just for once, have some fun, and don't analyze the evening. Okay?" Temperance sighed and grabbed the shirt.

"Fine." She headed for the bathroom to change into the shirt. Rebecca and Angela grinned before pulling the cake out of hiding. They quickly set up a few paper plates and forks, waiting for Temperance to emerge from the bathroom.

"Do you have a camera?" Rebecca smirked as the two women kept their eyes trained on the door.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Angela pulled her camera out from behind her back and trained it on the door, as it swung open. The tee shirt clung to Brennan's curves, with the small hard candies sticking out all over the place.

"I still don't understand the point of this…what is that?" She looked incredulous at the sight of the cake. When a flash went off, she looked over at Angela with a frown.

"That, is your bachelorette party cake. Guess which piece you get?" Angela and Rebecca began laughing as Temperance contemplated the cake before her. It was shaped to look like a very well endowed male at the peak of excitement, assuming that's what the white frosting was for. The forensic anthropologist glanced once more at the two women before quirking an eyebrow.

"And you said that tonight's a night to just have fun and not think about my behavior, right?"

"Absolutely," Angela grinned.

"Then who am I to argue about cultural mores of this sort?" With that, Brennan lowered her mouth toward the cake to take a bite.

XxXxX

The classic rock music that filled the air gave Coyote Ugly a college pub kind of feel, but it was the bartenders that truly made the place fun. All were women, attractive, and boy did they know how to dance. Russ and Jared made their way from the bar, beers firmly in hand. There was a free table toward the back of the establishment, and both wormed their way over to it, glad to have a place to sit.

"Some place this is." Russ said over the din of the people and music.

"I know. I've been to the one in New York a few times on business, but this one's just a little more fun."

"What type of business?"

"I used to be a cop, but I wanted to get out of law enforcement after my first marriage went up in smoke, so I got my MBA, and started working for a financial firm."

"Is that why you were already here? You had a conference or something?"

"Yeah. My firm sent me for some training. The plus side besides this whole wedding business is that I got to see a few friends I've made over the years." Jared tipped back his beer and took a long swig. As he set the glass down, he spotted someone he knew in the crowd. "Speak of the devil." Jared waved his friend over, a smile firmly planted on his face. As the man neared, Russ' eyebrows shot up.

"You know that guy?" he said as Jared's friend reached the table.

"Of course I do. Russ, I'd like you to meet David. David this is Russ…"

"We've met," they said, their eyes locked and slightly grim expressions on their faces. Jared looked from one to the other, wondering when they would have met, and why the hostile attitude.

XxXxX

"Are we going to see Mr. Worf?" Parker asked his father as he gripped his hand tightly.

"Well, maybe not Mr. Worf, but I'll be we do see some Klingons. Hey, did you know that Zack speaks Klingon?"

"He does? Cool."

"Maybe he can teach you sometime. I'd bet he'd like that." Booth couldn't believe he was actually encouraging Parker to do something as geeky as learning a language made up solely for a television show. On the other hand, if Zack hadn't known Klingon, they never would have solved the case at that Star Trek convention.

"And do we really get beamed up onto the Enterprise here?"

"We sure do, Bub. Are you excited?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. After this, let's get something to eat. I think Quark's bar has glop on a stick."

"Eww, daddy, that's gross." Booth chuckled at the child as they moved up in the line to the Star Trek Experience. He might not be having a traditional stag night, but for him, being able to spend the time with his son meant much more to him than going out and getting drunk ever could. Seeley gave a light squeeze to his son's shoulder and smiled brightly. With the earlier crisis diverted, everything was back on track, and he couldn't be happier.

XxXxX

"Glop on a stick? What the hell kind of thing is glop on a stick?" Joe Booth looked over the menu before him as they sat in the restaurant in the Las Vegas Hilton. Stella just looked at him, shaking her head.

"You're the one who insisted we go here for dinner. The Las Vegas Hilton shouldn't be too themed, you said. And glop on a stick looks to be fried cheese."

"Who eats fried cheese?"

"Mozzarella sticks are fried cheese."

"Oh. Well, it's a damn foolish thing to call them glop on a stick."

"Joe, would you please just find something on the menu that you like? Honestly. The place is called Quark's bar. Did you honestly not think it wouldn't be Star Trek themed?"

"I'll bet you that one boy…Zack was it? I'd be he'd like this place." Joe grumbled as he looked back at the menu. Stella peeked over the top of her menu, her eyes widening. Coming down a ramp from the Star Trek attraction was her son and grandson.

"Oh, toddle wagons. Joe, keep your head down and don't say anything. Seeley's on his way into the restaurant." Stella flagged over the nearest waitress. Joe looked up and twisted around, spotting his son.

"So what if he sees us. He's going to see us tomorrow."

"We aren't going to go over this again. This is a surprise, and I don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Can I help you?" The waitress looked at the pair. Stella pointed over at Booth and Parker.

"Do you see those two? They aren't supposed to know we're here. It's for my son's wedding. It's a surprise."

"Oh, and you don't want to ruin the surprise."

"Exactly."

"I'll make sure they can't see you."

"Thank you so much." Stella offered the waitress a smile as she left the table. She then turned back to her husband.

"Make sure you leave her an extra large tip."

"Yes, dear," Joe sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

XxXxX

"Well how was I supposed to know that we'd run into an entire fraternity while we were out?" Angela asked as she counted the money in her hand. The purpose of the Suck for a buck shirt was for men to pay a dollar for one of the hard candies attached to the shirt. They were to 'suck' the candies out of the wrapper, and for those candies over the bulls-eyes, well, it was five dollars for the privilege of getting one of those.

"Ange, I felt like I was out for a public groping." Temperance grumbled as the three women walked through the Forum Shops. "And what are we doing here? I thought I was supposed to 'let my hair down'." She used air quotes.

"You are, and lucky for you, I have another shirt for you." Angela pulled a tee shirt from her bag to show Brennan. This one read 'Bachelorette's last night out' and featured a checklist of behaviors to perform, including collecting a man's boxers, answering queries about skill level in bed, and soliciting a condom from someone.

"No, I'm not wearing it."

"Tempe, this night is for fun, and after that stunt you pulled with the cake, you can't back out of this. We have pictures remember." Rebecca grinned as Temperance sighed in acquiescence. She held out her hand for the shirt. At least this way she wouldn't have to deal with candy wrappers on her clothes.

"But what are we doing here?"

"Sexy underwear. You have to have something to wear on your wedding night?" Angela commented as she handed over the new shirt.

"But isn't the point of a wedding night to be out of your clothes?"

"Oh, Lordy. Temperance, let me in on a little secret, from me to you," Rebecca began. She looked over at Angela, who grinned before playfully placing her fingers in her ears and humming. "Seeley loves sexy when you wear little nighties and such. It adds to what is an already great experience." Both women looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I've just never felt the…need to parade myself in that manner. Although, biologically, I understand the use of garments like that to raise a male's libido."

"Just think of it as making an already special night a little more special and leave it at that."

"I can do that."

"Good. Now, let's find a bathroom for you to change shirts, and get the shopping out of the way so we can get on to much more fun things."

XxXxX

Sid stepped into the raucous atmosphere of Coyote, stepping behind a patron as the bartenders began spraying water over the crowd in the restaurant. He spotted Tracy immediately, and waved to the young woman when she saw him. Her face broke out into a huge grin, and she stepped from behind the bar to give the restaurateur a hug.

"Sid, what are you doing here?"

"Catering a friend's wedding. I was hoping you might want to serve for me."

"When is it?"

"The reception is at eight tomorrow evening."

"Absolutely. I just need to find someone to cover my shift, but that shouldn't be an issue."

"Thank you. It means a lot."

"It must if you're taking the time to track me down." She grinned at him.

"And when are you coming back to DC? You've been gone far too long."

"I'm finishing my PhD right now, then I'll be back." Sid looked at the twenty-five year old and smiled. She was smart as a whip and fun to be around. As two more people walked into the bar, Sid followed her gaze to the patrons. The restaurateur's smile grew as he saw what she was looking at. Getting her back in DC would definitely be a good thing, he thought.

XxXxX

"That was an odd place to seat us," Seeley said mostly to himself as he left the restaurant with Parker. They were heading over to Circus Circus to go on some of the roller coasters and see the live circus performers.

"It's because Nana Stella and Papa Joe were there." Parker clapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes widening at the slip up. Booth froze and looked down at his son. So that's why the odd comments at the tuxedo rental shop.

"Parker, who else is here besides your grandma and grandpa? Is Uncle Jared and Russ here as well?"

"I'm not s'posed to say cause it's a secret." Tears brimmed in the little boy's eyes. Booth immediately felt bad that his son was getting so upset about the situation.

"Hey, bub, it's okay. You didn't mean to say anything, and I promise I won't tell your mom that you said anything."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear." Booth smiled and held out his pinky to link with his son's own finger.

XxXxX

"We can check ff 'Spank Me' from the shirt," Temperance said as she met back up with Rebecca and Angela. She'd been on her way out of the restroom, having just changed her shirt when she felt a definite slap to her backside. The spot she'd been slapped still stung a little.

"Great! See how much fun this is, sweetie?"

"Yeah, fun."

"So what are we going to do now? Dancing maybe?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh no, the last time I took her dancing, she got in a fight, knocked someone through a wall, and we got juiced by meth. No clubs for Bren," Angela stated.

"Well then, what?"

"Coyote Ugly, baby."

"What's Coyote Ugly?" asked Temperance. She looked from one woman to the next.

"You'll see when we get there," Angela stated as she made a checkmark next to the 'Spank Me' on Tempe's shirt. If anywhere could fulfill a bachelorette party checklist, that place could.

XxXxX

"Zack, you need to learn to relax. Women don't like uptight guys. It sends the wrong signals."

"I'm not uptight."

"Dude, you could crack brazil nuts." The entomologist looked around and spotted Jared, Russ and a third person. He waved over to Russ and began to pull Zack over toward the small group.

"The strength it would take to actually do that without a nutcracker is a statistical improbability." Zack looked around the bar and spotted Sid with a very pretty girl. As Jack pulled him toward Russ and Jared, he noticed that the girl's eyes were on him, and she was smiling. He tore his eyes away from her as he heard Hodgins surprised statement.

"David, what are you doing here?" David Simmons looked over at Hodgins and Zack and sighed.

"I'm in town for a conference, why are you here?"

"We're here for a wedding." Hodgins just stared at Brennan's ex, stunned.

"Who's wedding? Temperance's?"

"Yes."

"To who?"

"Agent Booth." Zack said as they all watched the man's stunned expression. Well, Jared thought as he watched the exchange. Things were about to get interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, here we go, the continuation of the bachelorette party. A lot of this chapter is probably crazy and out of Character, but just go with it. And for everyone (especially you Jaed) who wanted to know why I brought back David, well, you'll find out here. Please remember, that in my world of writing, things can never run completely smooth, and secrets are never kept for long. With that, enjoy this crazy culmination of behavior. Oh, and I apologize if the police arrive a little quickly, but that couldn't be helped.

"We're going to a bar?" Brennan looked at the entrance to the bar before turning to her two companions.

"This isn't just any bar, sweetie. This is Coyote Ugly." Angela began to grin at her friend. "They have bar dancing." Temperance's lips quirked up.

"Bar dancing, huh?"

"You remember that time when we first met?" Angela started to laugh. Tempe broke into a full smile as the three women entered the bar. Rock music was playing loudly, and the place was packed with mostly men, but quite a large number of women as well.

"I don't think I've ever drunk that much since then."

"What happened?" Rebecca asked as she looked from one woman to another. Temperance looked at Angela once before starting her story.

"Just after I finished my doctorate, I came out to Washington DC to take the full time position offered at the Jeffersonian. I had worked as an intern in between the times I worked on my thesis, and during one of those summers, I met Angela."

"I was already working with the Jeffersonian on an art display for one of their exhibits when I literally ran into Tempe. She was pretty shy at the time, didn't really talk that much, and if she hadn't been reading, we might not have met." Angela threw in.

"So we began to talk, we went out to lunch, and after quite a few months once the full time position opened, I agreed to go out with her."

"We went to this bar, kind of seedy, but fun, and Brennan begins to go into her anthropology mode. She makes comments on the cultural implications and social groupings, etcetera. I told her that rather than talk about it, why not experience it."

"And that's where the bar dancing comes in?" Rebecca looked from one to the other.

"Oh yeah. The DJ who was there announces this contest asking all available women to show off their stuff. I dared her to go do it."

"I don't normally stoop to dares, but the idea intrigued me, and I always did want to be a dancer, despite being gawky, so I joined the other women for the contest."

"So what happened?"

"She won," Angela laughed. Rebecca looked at Temperance in surprise.

"I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well I had consumed copious amounts of alcohol, so that had a lot to do with it."

"But you'll do it here?"

"If the opportunity should arise, then sure. I'm supposed to be going crazy, right?"

"Ha, that's my girl! Now, what do you say we belly up to the bar and get ourselves something to drink," Angela grinned at her friend. She grabbed hold of Brennan's arm as the forensic anthropologist said, "I don't know what that means."

XxXxX

"Would anyone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Jared looked around the group, from one person to the next, waiting for an answer.

"This guy punched me," Russ said.

"How was I supposed to know you were Temperance's brother? All I knew was that I came over early in the morning and there's some strange man in her apartment."

"The normal response would be to find out who the person is before hitting them."

"Wait, you used to date Dr. Brennan?" Jared looked at David, surprised.

"Yes and no. We saw each other a few times, then she disappears for two months…"

"To visit me, her brother." Russ cut him off, his tone hostile. A look of dawning comprehension crossed Jared's face and he began to smirk.

"So you're Dick431." David looked at Jared in surprise.

"How did you… Only Agent Booth has ever… Oh god, you're related to him aren't you?"

"He's my younger brother."

"You know what, I'm going to go. It was nice to see you Jared, but I'm gonna get out of here." David turned to leave, but stopped cold as one of the bartenders hopped on the bar to make an announcement.

"I've got a bachelorette Party here! Who wants to see these ladies in action?" The room went up in cheers as three women were pulled up onto the bar.

"Shit." All four of the guys besides David said it at once before turning opposite the bar. Standing on the bar as the song, 'Slow Ride' began to play, was Temperance, Angela, and Rebecca.

XxXxX

Booth pulled out his phone and dialed a phone number. He and Parker hadn't made it out of the Hilton yet, and he could only hope the same thing was true for his parents.

"Hello?"

"Mom, hey, it's Seeley."

"Oh, Seeley, so nice to hear from you. Did you get married yet, sweetheart?"

"You know I haven't." He shook his head. He had to give his mother credit for trying to hold up the ruse that she wasn't in Vegas, even though he could hear the sound of the slot machines in the background.

"And why would you say that?"

"Because I saw you and dad at Quark's Bar and restaurant. Are you still at the hotel?" There was silence on the other end of the line for a long moment before she responded.

"Yes."

"Okay, then why don't we just meet at Quark's? I'd like some answers, and I'm sure you and dad would like to spend some more time with Parker."

"We'll see you there." With that, Stella hung up the phone. Seeley got down to his son's level and looked at Parker.

"Bub, would you like to spend some time with Nana Stella?"

"Yeah. I was with her earlier when you were with Dr. Tempe."

"Oh, you were?"

"Uh-huh, because mommy said that she had to surprise Dr. Tempe with something. Nana Stella knew what the surprise was because she laughed." Booth stood and led his son back over to the restaurant, arriving at the same time as his parents.

"Seeley!" His mother gave him a big hug, which he gave back.

"You know, you guys really didn't have to do this as some big surprise. You could have just told us you were coming."

"No, we couldn't. You would have argued that it wasn't necessary, and just gone through everything faster. I know you Seeley, don't forget that."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Now, I have a favor to ask. Can you watch Parker while Dad and I go out for a drink or something?"

"Of course I can. We can go find some roller coasters, right Parker?"

"Yeah!" Parker bounced a little in excitement.

"Great. I'll call you later, okay?"

"You two have fun, and see if you can get Mr. Grumpy to relax a little." Stella took Parker by the hand, and waved as the two older men walked away.

"Thank you for that, son. I really could use a drink."

"Jared's not here is he?"

"Yeah, he and…Rusty, was it? They went to some bar, Coyote something."

"Well then, why don't we go and have a drink with Jared."

XxXxX

David stared up at Temperance as she danced. He never knew she could move that way, but then, there was a lot about the forensic anthropologist that he didn't know. Russ turned to glance at the bar, and saw David making his way toward the three girls, almost enraptured with his sister.

"Oh no you don't," he muttered under his breath as he reached out to grab the investment banker. David saw him coming, and jerked out of the way, knocking his elbow into a frat guy. The frat guy stumbled forward, spilling his beer onto a burly body builder, who in turn, turned around and decked the frat guy. As the frat guy stumbled backwards, David moved out of the way, and Russ was knocked onto the floor.

Temperance, Rebecca and Angela froze, and watched as a fight erupted in the packed bar. The forensic anthropologist hopped out of the way slightly as a man was thrown across the surface of the bar. She lost her balance, and teetered on the edge, trying desperately to regain her balance.

"Sweetie!" Angela gasped as she reached out for her friend. They were too far apart. As Angela grabbed hold of Tempe's shirt, she lost her own balance.

"Oh no," Hodgins gasped. He pushed away from his table and dodged around the flying bodies, reaching the bar as Angela toppled from the counter top. She landed on top of Hodgins, who simply grinned up at her.

"My hero," she snickered. Rebecca stepped across a knocked out man, trying to reach Temperance. She glanced out into the room and spotted Zack, Jared and Russ trying desperately to reach them and not get sucked into the melee. But there was one man who made it.

"Temperance?" Tempe glanced down to see David, just as she lost her footing. He caught her as she slipped.

"David? What are you doing here?" She turned her head as police burst through the doors of the club. From behind, David was jostled, and he dropped Tempe. She hit her head on the edge of the bar, and crumpled to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Russ yelled as he reached the investment banker. David turned, just as a fist connected with his face. He recovered quickly, but as he struck out to get back at Russ, but punched Jared Booth instead. Zack, who had been following as close behind Jared and Russ as he could manage, ducked to avoid a fist, but was too close to Jared. The older man stumbled backwards, falling over the young scientist.

"You better be more careful Z-man." Zack felt himself being pulled to his feet and turned to find Sid was digging him from the melee. Chaos was everywhere as patrons tried to escape, and more police spilled into the fray. Fists and limbs flew, while the police officers began the arrests. Rebecca hopped down off the bar and scuttled to Tempe's side as Angela finally pulled herself off of Hodgins.

"Bren, sweetie, come on. Wake up." Angela gently shook Temperance, trying to help her friend regain consciousness. She did so until she felt hands encircling her arms. It was the next words that caused her alarm.

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law…"

XxXxX

Booth and Joe reached the New York, New York hotel and casino as the last of the patrons was led from Coyote Ugly. Both men watched as a few people were brought out on stretchers, though neither were allowed close enough to see what was going on.

"Dad, wait here. I'm going to find out what happened," Seeley said as he pulled out his badge.

"Like hell I am," Joe muttered and followed his son toward the police tape. Booth flashed his badge to the nearest officer, a policeman by the name of 'Jackson'.

"You mind telling me what happened here?"

"What's going on, the feds were called in? What for?"

"Hey, no need to get defensive. I saw this whole mess, and just wanted to know what was going on, that's all." Booth offered the man a smile. Jackson sighed and ran a hand down the back of his neck.

"We received a call that a fight had started at the Coyote Ugly bar. When the first units arrived, the sheer number of individuals involved required more assistance. A few individuals required medical attention, but the rest are being taken down to the station for processing."

"And how many are there, exactly?"

"Close to one hundred. I tell you what, it's gonna be a long night." With a sigh, Booth turned to his father.

"Come on dad, we're going down to the station."

XxXxX

"Honestly, I had nothing to do with the fight. I was on the bar, dancing when everything happened," Rebecca sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. The cop she sat across from did not look impressed.

"And what happened from your perspective?"

"I didn't see the start of the fight, only noticed it when it was full-blown. My friend, she fell off the bar when she avoided a body, then I jumped down to see if she was okay. That's all I can really tell you." The doors to the interrogation room swung open as Seeley Booth stormed in. He looked at Rebecca, and noted that she seemed relieved to see him.

"This woman is in my custody. I'm sure you have other people you can interrogate," he said as he flashed his badge at the officer.

"You want her? You got her." The cop shook his head before leaving to get the next bar patron. Seeley looked over Rebecca quickly before sighing.

"I've got everyone rounded up except for Bones. Where is she?"

"She hit her head on the edge of the bar, and was taken to the hospital."

"What?"

"Yeah, there was some guy she recognized, and when she slipped off the bar, he caught her, but then dropped her when he got hit from behind."

"Well, did you see him, or catch his name?"

"Yeah, I think it was David."

A/N: Yeah, okay, I'm evil. But I bet it'll mean you'll be waiting with baited breath to see what happens next, right? Muahahahahahahahahahaha.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, here it is, the next installment of the story. Hope you enjoy.

Booth stormed through the police station, his head swinging left and right as he eyed the crowd of partygoers from Coyote Ugly. When he finally found who he was looking for, he grabbed the man by the upper arm, flashed his badge to the police so as not to be harassed by the cops, and dragged him outside with the rest of the gathered group. Once they were outside, Booth brought back his fist, and then slammed it into David's face.

"What the hell was that for? Jesus, first him," David pointed at Russ, "and now you. What the hell!"

"If Temperance is seriously hurt, you'll get a lot more than just a fist to the face." Booth was seething. Joe Booth watched with an amused expression as Seeley started in. He could see why his son was so effective at his job. If looks could kill, then the whole group would be dead by now. "You know, I asked her to marry me. She said yes. All we wanted was a quiet, quick little ceremony before we had to return to DC, but instead, what happens? This." Booth sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Why was he always the one to deal with these things?

"Seeley…" Rebecca started, but at the glare she received from Booth, shut up.

"No, I don't want to hear any of it. It was a nice gesture, wanting to come out here and all, but then it turned into this fiasco. No more of it. I got to spend time with my son today, and that's great, but you all were out. It was the equivalent to being a babysitter. You all had to surprise us, and in the process caused a huge mess that I have to sort out. There are other ways I would have wanted to spend my evening, and bailing all of you out of jail certainly isn't one of them."

"I'll bet," Jared snickered, but stopped when his brother turned his glare on him.

"Now, I'm expecting all of you to just go back to your hotel rooms and stay there. I don't need to be showing up anywhere at two in the morning to bail someone out of jail again, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the group mumbled.

"Good. And Angela? Never again are you allowed to take Bones out drinking, do you hear me? Never again." Angela just nodded her head. "And David, I sincerely hope that this is the last time I ever see you."

"The feeling's mutual," David muttered as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to make sure my fiancée is okay."

XxXxX

Temperance held the ice pack to the bump on her head as she glared at the cop in the room with her.

"What am I being charged with? I didn't do anything!"

"You keep arguing and it'll turn into resisting arrest."

"How can I resist arrest when I don't even know what I'm being charged with?"

"Sir, you can't go in there!" A nurse tried to stop the intruder, but was unable to. Brennan looked up with relief as Seeley burst into the room.

"You didn't have to come all the way down here," Tempe said to him as he approached her. He ran his hands over her face and head, confirming that she was okay.

"Do you remember what happened? This isn't going to be New Orleans all over again, is it?"

"Of course I remember what happened. I don't have amnesia, Booth."

"Who are you?" the cop asked.

"I'm her partner." Booth flashed his badge to the cop, who only rolled his eyes at it. "What's she being charged with?"

"Disturbing the peace."

"I did not disturb the peace. I danced on a bar and when I slipped, I hit my head. There was no disturbing going on," Temperance muttered. Booth looked at her in shock for a minute and shook his head in amazement.

"You actually got onto a bar and danced in front of a bunch of strangers, but you threw a fit two days ago when I asked you to take a picture with a wax figure?"

"Culturally, a bachelorette party is an opportunity to have release and behave in a manner that one normally would not. I was simply following the set mores for this type of evening."

"Uh-huh, and I'll bet Angela got you to do it, right?"

"Well, she did the first time…"

"Hello, I'm still here," the cop threw in, "and she's still under arrest."

"Yeah, well, she's under my custody now, so I'm sure you have better things to do than harass her." The cop glared at Booth before leaving the room. Seeley's eyes searched over Brennan's face once more, making absolutely sure she was okay.

"I'm okay, Booth. Honest."

"God, my heart stopped when Rebecca told me that you were in the hospital." He pulled her into a hug, loosening his grip as he felt her wince when his hand brushed over the bump on her head.

"This isn't turning out the way we wanted, is it?" She pulled away from him and looked at him.

"Sometimes things don't go as planned. I'm sure you didn't intend on marrying me, but you still are, right?"

"Seeley Booth, it's going to take more than a bump on the head to get me to change my mind. It was that first knock to the head that did it for me anyway." At his confused look, she continued. "New Orleans. You didn't have to go down there, but you did. When you gave me back my mom's earring…"

"Hey, I'd do it all over again. You're my partner, and soon to be my wife. We've been through all the tough stuff before. Now, let's get you checked out of here and get back to the hotel."

"Are you changing your mind about the whole waiting thing?"

"You sound hopeful, Bones. Can't wait to get your hands on me?"

"Don't you know it?" She leaned forward and kissed him. When Booth broke the kiss, he looked at her, grinning.

"Not a chance of me changing my mind, but you are staying with me tonight. I'm not going to let anything else happen to you this evening."

XxXxX

"I can see why she won that last time," Rebecca said as she and Angela headed back to their hotel. "Dancer or no, the girl can move."

"Don't let Booth hear you say that. You heard him, she's not allowed out with me anymore." Angela gave a lopsided grin before yawning. It didn't seem like she'd been up for well over thirty hours, but they all had been.

"Well, he never said anything about me taking her out. I'm sure it wouldn't matter if you came along, right?"

"What are we, rebellious teenagers?" The two women laughed as they got on the elevator.

"Fun though this is, I've got to collect Parker and get some sleep."

"Amen to that sister. I haven't stayed up this long since…well, it's been over a year." Angela caught Rebecca's eye, knowing the blonde knew what she meant. Howard Epps.

The doors on their floor opened, and the two stepped from the elevator. Rebecca went one way, and Angela, the other.

"I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Of course." Rebecca offered a wave before heading toward Stella and Joe's room to get her son.

XxXxX

"Booth, do you have any extra tee shirts?" Temperance asked as she sat down on the bed. Booth peeked out of the bathroom, his shirt in hand.

"Yeah, check the top drawer in the dresser." He popped back into the bathroom to finish changing. Brennan walked over to the dresser and pulled open the drawer. Inside were several shirts, and she decided on one he'd picked up while they were out the day he proposed. She honestly didn't understand what the appeal of Elvis was, but at least the shirt looked good. It was a silhouette of 'The King' on a black background. With a shrug, Tempe quickly undressed and threw the shirt on.

As the garment fell into place, the hem settling about mid thigh, Booth stepped out of the bathroom. Brennan turned to face him, a gentle smile on her face. He seemed frozen in place as her watched the contours of her body caressed by the tee shirt. She walked toward him, her own gaze roaming over his frame. When she reached him, Temperance slid her arms around Seeley's neck and drew him close to her for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, Seeley wrapped his arms around her waist, relishing the play of the shirt over her soft skin. He traced the outline of her lips with his tongue until she opened up for him, meeting him with a matching fervor. He slid his hands down her back and over her buttocks until they were resting just below, where her thighs began.

Temperance broke the kiss, placed her head onto his chest, and closed her eyes. She could hear his heart pounding, matching the rhythm of her own.

"Lord almighty, I feel my temperature rising," Booth mumbled as his thumbs caressed small circles into the tops of her thighs. Temperance giggled before pulling her head away from his chest.

"Burning Love, Seeley? Couldn't you have found a better one to quote?"

"Hey, can I help it if you make me feel like…"

"If you say a hunk of burning love, I am so not going to sleep with you tonight."

"Fine, ruin all my fun," he grinned before tugging her over to the bed. "Speaking of which…" he captured her lips once again, and held her to him as he fell back onto the hotel room, Tempe's body landing gently onto his.

XxXxX

"Rebecca, what's this Temperance Brennan like?" Stella sat at a small table across from the blonde as Parker slept on the bed. Joe sat in an overstuffed chair nearby, reading.

"She cares a lot about Seeley. He once told me that she's probably one of the most caring and sensitive people he knew, she just didn't know it herself."

"But what are your impressions of her? Seeley talks about her all the time to us, but we've never met her."

"When you see them together, you'll know everything will be fine between them. She can be a little awkward around company, but they genuinely love each other."

"So he's not setting himself up for disappointment, then?" Her thoughts turned back to the day's events, and how Rebecca had run off to smooth over a fight.

"No. They've known each other too long to not understand compromise. They'll be fine. They caught their moment." Rebecca smiled, a little sad. She did still love him, but she knew that even with the two of them, their chemistry was never as strong as that of Seeley and Temperance. "Well, I need to take the rug rat there and get back to my room. We'll see you tomorrow morning." Stella gave a nod, and helped Rebecca gather her sleeping son. When the pair left the room, Stella turned to her husband.

"What do you think, Joe?" Her husband looked up from his book briefly before turning back to it.

"The boy's always known what he wants, and if this author he works with is what he wants, then he'll be happy. Stop worrying about him."

"I can't help it, Joe. My baby's finally getting married."

XxXxX

"Here's to Seeley and Temperance, I'm glad they finally got their heads from their asses and hooked up." Jack grinned as he held up his bottle of beer. He, Zack, Jared, Sid and Russ sat in one of the hotel rooms, watching sports, drinking, and eating junk food.

"And may he finally get her to understand a pop culture reference every now and then," Russ threw in, grinning.

"Dude, that's a lost cause. If he hasn't done it now, it's not gonna happen."

"Well, you can only hope, right?"

"I'll drink to that." Sid said before taking a swig of his own beer. "And may they find all the happiness they need from each other."

"We can only be as lucky," Jared mused, and then smiled. Since he had an audience, he might as well share some dirt on his little brother. "Did you ever hear the full story about their undercover stint in Vegas?"

"We only got the details of the case," Zack said.

"Well, let me tell you what he told me…"


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This chapter has a slight spoiler for episode 2.11 Judas on a pole. It's based off a photo from the episode I saw online, so if it seems implausible, just realize that's what I'm going off of. Remember, this whole story takes place probably at the end of season two, so there is some info I'll be using with that in mind. The names might not be correct, but you'll get the idea.

"Good morning, beautiful," Seeley Booth pressed a kiss into Temperance's hair as he felt her stir against him. A smile spread slowly over her face as she looked up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You know, I had this dream last night that I was getting married to this really handsome FBI agent today."

"Funny you should say that, because I had a similar one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it had something to do with a really sexy anthropologist."

"Sexy, huh?"

"Unbelievably so. Oh, wait, it's not a dream." Booth leaned down and kissed Temperance on the lips. As he moved a hand to her hair, his cell phone rang. With a sigh, he pulled away from Temperance and answered the phone without checking the caller id. "Booth."

"Agent Booth, do you want to explain why you haven't come into work this morning?" Booth looked over at the clock in a panic. Eight thirty.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was so late. I, uh, won't actually be in today. I haven't left Vegas yet, sir." Booth looked at Temperance, watching as her eyes widened and she reached for her phone. Obviously the time surprised her as well.

"Dr. Brennan didn't get arrested did she?" Booth looked at the phone in surprise. Did his boss sound hopeful?

"Sir, did the Las Vegas police call you?"

"She did get arrested? Ha!"

"Actually, I was hoping to take a few personal days."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm getting married today."

"To Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, to Dr. Brennan." The line was silent for a long time. "Sir?"

"Agent Booth, I want you and Dr. Brennan in my office in three days. This change in status needs to be discussed."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you then, Agent Booth, and congratulations." Booth hung up the phone and looked over at Temperance. She was on the phone, but offered him a brief smile before her call was answered.

XxXxX

"Where the hell is everyone?" Dr. Camille Saroyan looked up at the examination platform, shocked to see her entire forensics team missing. They were never late for work. She had a feeling this had something to do with Dr. Brennan's case in Vegas. Speaking of Dr. Brennan, she should have been back by now. Her anger increased with every step she took to Dr. Goodman's office. Dr. Brennan was an obstacle at every turn, and having the discourtesy to not call in with a status report was the final straw. The forensic anthropologist would pay for this one.

Cam reached Goodman's office to find him on the phone. He noticed her in the doorway and motioned for her to have a seat as he finished his phone call.

"I want you in my office in three days to discuss this change in status. I'll see you then, and congratulations." As he got off the phone, he turned back to face Cam. "Now, what can I do for you, Dr. Saroyan?"

"My forensics team seems to be missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, because I haven't received any calls."

"As a matter of fact, that was Dr. Brennan on the phone. She and her team have been given a few days off."

"Her team?"

"Yes. They'll be back in the office in three days. Until then, I'm sure you have some reports to finish up." The dismissal was in his tone, however, Cam didn't have all the answers she was looking for.

"And why were they all given time off together?"

"Because Dr. Brennan is getting married today, and they're in the wedding. Now, is there anything else?" Cam shook her head and turned to leave the office. If Temperance was getting married, then there was only one person that it would be to. She felt sick to her stomach. This really was the end, no more chances for a fling with Booth, not to mention the loss of twenty dollars. Cam shook her head in shock. Who knew the doc had it in her?

XxXxX

"Just sign here, and you'll be all set," the clerk said as she watched Booth and Brennan sign the marriage license. "Just make sure that your officiant signs this copy along with a witness, and everything's ready to go."

"Thank you," Temperance said with a grin. The silly little look hadn't left her face since waking, and she was beginning to worry that her face would get stuck that way. Luckily, Seeley looked much the same way.

"You're welcome, and congratulations." Angela and Rebecca ushered the pair from the courthouse, and back out to the waiting limo, Parker in tow. The two women looked at each other with amused expressions.

"Bren, I'm surprised. I never took you for a romantic until now."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she stepped into the limousine. Booth offered her a half smile before answering for Angela.

"It means, that no one thought you would ever elope after not having been in a relationship."

"But that's ridiculous. We've had a professional relationship for quite some time, and have been friends for nearly as long. This just seems the natural progression based on our relationship and feelings for one another." All three looked at her as the limo headed over to the Paris.

"Unbelievable. You have single handedly managed to look at a wildly romantic situation in a logical manner. How do you do that?" Angela shook her head.

"But it is logical."

"No, sweetie, it's not. This is probably the least logical thing you've ever done, and I couldn't be more proud of you."

"Well on that note," Rebecca began, "Seeley, we'll be meeting you upstairs at five-thirty. The ceremony starts at six. Just got to the wedding office and someone will direct you up." The limo stopped at the Paris Hotel and Casino, and the three women climbed out. As she stepped out, Rebecca turned back to look at her son. "Parker, sweetie, you be a good boy for your daddy, okay?"

"Okay, mommy." The little boy looked up at her solemnly with a nod of his head. With a wave to the girls, Booth closed the door, and the car took off for the tuxedo shop. The three women watched as the limo disappeared down the road before any of them spoke again.

"Well," Angela said with a smile, "let's go get beautiful."

XxXxX

"Seeley, I knew you would probably want to use this, so I brought it with me." Stella pulled a small, antique ring box from her purse and handed it to her son. Booth looked at it curiously before flipping the box open. Inside was a ring, the gold band etched with an intricate design, and was set with a single, large diamond.

"Great Grandma Theresa's ring?" As Stella nodded her head, he pulled the ring from the box to get a better look. Initials were etched inside the band. Booth looked back up at his mother with surprise. "Did you do this?"

"No, they've been there. Sebastian Booth and Theresa Brawner. Almost seems fated, doesn't it?" Booth smiled and placed the ring back into the box. Russ watched the scene before reaching into his pocket for the small item there. He pulled it out and looked at it, a sad smile on his face.

"What's that," Jared asked as he walked over. Russ held up the object to show Booth's brother.

"My grand dad's ring.'

"The one who took care of your sister?"

"No, my dad's father. When my parents disappeared, everything was supposed to go to auction. I didn't want some stranger owning it, so I took it. I forgot about it over the years, but when Angela called me, I looked for it."

"Then why so sad?"

"I kind of wish my dad was here. He should be able to walk her down the aisle."

"What would your sister think?"

"I don't know. Last time she saw him, he handcuffed her to a park bench so he could go into hiding again. She's still pissed about that, but she wants to see him again. I think if we ever do find him again, she'll slap him, then hug him." Russ shrugged and pocketed the ring. Jared clapped the younger man on the shoulder and offered him a smile.

"Well, I'm sure she'll love the ring, and I'm sure there's no one she'd rather have at her wedding than you."

XxXxX

Sweetie, I know today's a happy day, but generally the bride won't start crying until the wedding's actually started." Angela zipped up the back of the dress. For all Tempe's protests about wearing a traditional dress, she had picked out a beautiful vanilla colored dress with white lace at the base and the halter neckline. The dress skimmed her body to the knees, where it flared out widely.

"Why didn't I pay for Russ to fly out? My brother should be here today." Angela glanced over at Rebecca, who simply nodded before leaving the room.

"I'm sure it just happened because of the excitement of the day and all."

"But I should have thought of it." Temperance swiped at the tears, trying desperately to get them to stop.

"Bren, you need to relax, okay? There's nothing you can do now, so you need to calm down."

"You're right. It's just…I'm nervous."

"And that's perfectly normal." The door squeaked open, and Angela turned her head briefly to look back. Russ stood there quietly. Angela smiled at him and leaned down toward Tempe's ear. "Look, I'm gonna be right back. I'm just going to get a damp cloth to clean up your face a bit, okay?" Tempe nodded, and heaved a sigh as Angela left her side. The artist left the room, letting the door softly click behind her. With another swipe at her eyes, Tempe tried to get herself under control. Russ smiled at the sight of his basket case sister and walked silently to her side. He leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"Marco." Temperance jumped about three feet before turning and pressing her brother into a tight hug. He kissed her temple lightly before smiling and wiping away the new flow of tears.

"Polo. How did you get here?"

"You don't think Angela would let me get away with not being here, do you? Not that I wasn't already trying to find plane tickets. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

XxXxX

The minister entered the waiting room, looking over some papers in his hands. He walked quickly to the front of the room, not paying much mind to the inhabitants of the room.

"Okay, we've got fifteen minutes to show time, and need to go over how this is going to work," the minister said as he looked up. As his eyes fell onto Booth, all color drained from his face. "Oh, crap."

"Max Keenan." Booth was shocked. Of all the coincidences, and the two people to whom this would matter the most weren't in the room. Angela, Zack and Jack looked at the officiant in surprise. "You're performing the ceremony?"

"Son, who is this?" Joe stepped forward to take in the man before him. He bore a strong resemblance to Russ.

"This is Tempe's father."

"And he's a priest?"

"Episcopalian minister, thank you very much, and I was going to perform the ceremony, but now I think I'd like to just go." Max couldn't back up to the doorway because everyone was standing in his way. He looked incredibly anxious as he looked over the crowd.

"I'm not going to arrest you, if that's what you're worried about," Booth sighed before running a hand over his face. Max looked at him warily.

"Okay. So who is it that's getting married?"

"I am."

"To?" Max glanced around the room one more time, but saw no bride.

"Your daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

Angela hurried back to the bridal suite, a thunder struck expression on her face. _Ohmanohmanohmanohman._ How was she going to tell Temperance? She had to know before hand, didn't she? Maybe she didn't. Maybe she could just get to the altar and find out there. But then again, Temperance Brennan hated surprises. Angela flung the door open to the suite and looked at the siblings. Whatever Russ had said to her had cheered the forensic anthropologist up immensely. Tempe was laughing, and so was Russ. Both turned to Angela, smiling. The artist forced a smile onto her face, but had a feeling it wasn't convincing. _The news can wait. Let her be surprised._

"Showtime, let's get going. Marty's waiting for us by the elevator to the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower. He has your bouquet, and a boutonnière for Russ." Angela ushered the siblings from the room, not giving them time to question her behavior.

"Angela is everything…" Temperance began, but got cut off by her best friend.

"Fine, everything's great. Chop, chop people. We don't have a whole lot of time here."

"Are you sure…"

"Positive. Less time talking, more time walking." The three hurried towards where the wedding coordinator was waiting. As Marty fussed over Tempe's dress and handed her the cascading bouquet of stargazers and roses, Angela took the opportunity to pull Russ aside.

"Angela, what's going on?"

"Your father is performing the ceremony." Russ turned a bit white. Angela grabbed his arm to keep him steady. He looked at her to make sure she wasn't kidding. She gave him a confirming nod.

"Oh, man."

"I know. Do I tell Bren, or what?"

"Come on you two, time waits for no man." Marty said before ushering the three onto the elevator. Russ and Angela stood behind Temperance to share a glance. Angela sighed. Now would not be the best time to tell her friend. The doors to the elevator swung open and Angela turned to her friend. She adjusted the veil over Tempe's face and gave her a hug.

"Sweetie, congratulations." With that, Angela hurried out to make her way to the altar by Rebecca. Temperance took a deep breath and looked at her brother.

"You ready, sis?"

"As I'll ever be." Russ hugged her once more, being mindful of the flowers in her hand and stepped from the elevator with her. Temperance had eyes only for Booth. It was the same for the FBI Agent. As she stepped from the elevator, his jaw dropped. She looked beautiful, more so than he thought she ever could. His heart raced in his chest. This enigmatic woman, this wonderful duality was marrying him despite her views on the institution. She was giving herself to him without hesitation.

Tempe finally pulled her eyes away from Booth to look around. The view was spectacular, with the city and desert in high relief as the sun burned orange on the horizon. On her side of the altar stood Angela and Rebecca, and when she shifted over her gaze, she spotted, Zack, Jack and someone who could only be Jared Booth. A sob escaped Temperance at the sight of her friends there.

The patter of little feet drew her attention down as Parker reached her. She looked at Booth, who just shrugged before she dropped to the child's level.

"Dr. Tempe, I have a secret I wanna tell you."

"And what's that, Parker?" The child leaned in close to her ear and whispered loudly.

"I wanna walk you to my daddy."

"You do?" Temperance looked up at her brother for a second before looking back at the little boy. "Do you mind if Mr. Russ joins us?" Parker shook his head vigorously and grabbed onto Tempe's hand. She shifted her hold on the flowers so she could link her arm with her brother's. As he was half dragged down the short aisle by the enthusiastic little boy, Tempe's gaze finally settled on the minister. She gasped audibly as her eyes met those of her father.

"Hello, angel," Max said, smiling at his daughter. His eyes misted as he looked at his daughter. The light from the descending sun set her hair a flame, the red glinting in the dying light. _She looks so much like Christine. Sweetheart, I wish you were here right now. I know you're looking down, and you're proud, proud to have such a smart and beautiful young woman for a daughter, and proud of Russ for looking out for her. Please watch over her, and keep her safe._

Parker finished his walk up the aisle with Tempe, and returned to his father's side. Max stepped forward and hesitated, wanting desperately to hug his daughter. Tempe smiled through the new tears and threw her arms around her dad's neck. Max reached out and pulled his son into the hug as well.

"I've missed you two, so much. I'm so proud of the two of you." Max let go of his children and the three of them tried to regain their composure. Russ smiled before stepping back and sitting next to Stella, Joe and Sid. Max looked from his daughter to Booth and cleared his throat.

"You know, I never expected that I would find myself here, and able to preside over my daughter's wedding. Even though I haven't been around, I've kept an eye open for my little girl. I couldn't be there for her, but I've watched her grow into the beautiful young woman standing here before me. I've seen her work, and I've seen the bond form between her and Agent Booth. The love I've witnessed between these two, albeit at a distance, is of the lasting sort. This is no quick romance, this will not burn out. These two are in it for the long run, and of that, I couldn't be more proud.

"I'm sure that my daughter had some anthropological reason as to why she wouldn't want to marry initially, but what it really comes down to is commitment, trust and love. Without all three present, then a marriage won't work. Love is essential, and the fact that theirs began as a friendship makes it that much stronger. These two have had some rough times, and have managed to stay together through all of it. Commitment is there. They are partners at work, and soon to be in life. They know how to compromise and negotiate. They can work together or independently, but always have the interests of the other in mind. They have a true partnership in all aspects of their lives.

"As for trust, it's always present. They have developed trust and faith in the other, never doubting that the other will come through. The three most important elements to a marriage, and they have them all. It's nice to be here on this momentous occasion and be able to witness the start of something beautiful.

"Now, down to business. Agent Booth, will you take my daughter's hands in yours?" Booth turned to Temperance. She handed her bouquet to Angela before taking Booth's outstretched hands. The two looked at each other, unable to take their gazes away. "Today, we are gathered here to witness the union of Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Although this is their day, it is also a tribute to all of you. For knowing you and interacting with you has helped to make our Bride and Groom who they needed to be to find each other. They would like to thank you all for that. All of you are the threads of which are woven the tapestry of their lives. Each one of you is an important piece in the story it tells. It is the fabric that they wrap around themselves and take comfort in when the world seems cold. And on days like today when everything is right in their world, that tapestry is proudly spread out and displayed for everyone to see, with all the glorious colors and textures that your diversity adds. You all hold a place in their hearts reserved for those that they have chosen to call 'Family' and they are deeply grateful for each and every one of you here today.

"Seeley, if you'll repeat after me…I Seeley Booth, take you Temperance Brennan to be my wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Booth held Temperance's gaze, not caring at all about the tears that began to slip down his cheeks. He repeated the vows, his earnestness and love shining from his chocolate eyes.

"I Temperance Brennan, take you, Seeley Booth to be my husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live." Tempe repeated after her father. She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks.

"And as a couple, do you promise to love, honor, and cherish each other, always mindful of the other?"

"We do." Max looked down to Parker, who was fidgeting.

"Young man, I believe you have the rings?" Parker nodded vigorously and reached into his pocket to pull out the two bands. Matthew smiled down at the boy and took the rings from him. He noticed his fathers ring there and looked up at Russ in thanks.

"It is true that a ring is a token of possession, but rather than symbolizing a man possessing a woman, it is the woman's possession of something valuable given by the man. It is a magical symbol that represents cycles of renewal, and by placing the rings on their hands, they are accepting they symbolic gesture of the hearts of the other. In essence, they are giving a piece of themselves to the other." Matthew handed the delicate gold band and diamond to Seeley.

"If you'll please place this ring on Temperance's finger, and repeat after me…with this ring, I thee wed." Seeley looked deeply into Temperance's eyes and repeated the words. The ring slid easily onto her finger, the size perfect. She glanced down at it, and let out a small sob. Temperance took the other ring, and slid it onto Booth's fingers while saying the words as well.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The small group of family and friends began cheering. Booth raised his wife's veil, and looked at her for a long moment. He reached over and caressed away a trail of tears on her cheek. Slowly, he leaned in, their eyes closing and anticipation. With their lips mere millimeters apart, music began to float on the breeze from a nearby hotel.

Aaaaaaatttttttt Lllaaaaasssssttttt

My love has come along

My lonely days are over

And life is like a song

Temperance and Seeley giggled slightly at the appropriateness of the words, and their lips met to a thundering cheer that only eleven people could make.

A/N: That's right, the wedding's over. I hope you enjoyed. I have two more chapters that I want to get on this story, but I don't know that I'll be able to do it before sometime in December. I move in a week, and I'm losing my internet access tomorrow, so it might be a while before y'all hear from me again. So why don't you make my day and send in a review I can cherish.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, so I move…today. It's currently just after midnight, and I'm at my mom's in order to use her internet access so I could post a chapter for you guys. That's how much I love you. I went an hour and a half out of my way in order to post this, and I have to be up in a few hours to head back up to my place so I can move into a new place. Since I was so eager to get this out for ya'll, please be kind and let me know what you think. Not my best work, but it is late, and I had to be nice. Hope you enjoy.

"Dad, please come with us," Temperance said as the photographer set up for pictures. Max looked uncertain, but the pleading look in his daughter's eyes did him in.

"I couldn't skip out on the opportunity to dance with my daughter." He pulled her close and kissed her temple, for once not concerned with being on the run. Booth smiled as he watched the pair, his own thoughts drawn to his son. Parker stood next to Rebecca, who was chatting animatedly with Jared. The little boy turned and smiled at his father before turning back to his mother and uncle. As a pair of arms slid around his waist, he smiled and wrapped his own arms around his wife. _I like the sound of that, my wife._

"I love you, Temperance." Their lips met briefly before the photographer began barking orders for pictures.

"It was really sweet of you to include Zack as one of your groomsmen."

"Well, what can I say? The kid's grown on me."

"He appreciates it more than you realize. It means a lot to him, and to me."

"Don't appreciate it too much. I've just gotten over the urge to shoot him under control," Seeley grinned.

"Therapy's been helpful then?" Temperance grinned wickedly, which only made Booth roll his eyes.

"Yeah, wonder what he'll think of this." Before Brennan could come up with a reply, Booth was pulled away by the photographer. As the men were posed for pictures, Stella came over and stood next to Tempe.

"He loves you a lot, you know."

"I know. You're Stella, right?" Tempe looked at the delicately featured woman. She was obviously where Booth got his coloring from.

"You're family now, hon. Call me mom."

"I don't know if I'm entirely comfortable with that. I mean from an anthropological standpoint…"

"Oh, pish posh, dear. Seeley married you, and that makes me your mother-in-law. Call me mom."

"Okay…mom." Tempe struggled over the word. It felt strange to call anyone that, but at the look of pure happiness it seemed to invoke in Stella, she thought she could give it a try. "What about Joe?"

"Call him Joe. He's not nearly as sentimental."

"Now, stella don't go filling her head with stuff like that. Pretty young thing like her can call me daddy whenever she wants."

"Dad!" Seeley looked at his father in partial horror. Brennan just began to laugh.

"That's okay, I think I'll stick with Joe." She looked over at Seeley and offered him a wink before the photographer gained his attention again.

XxXxX

"Sid, this is amazing! How'd you manage something like this at such short notice?" Booth looked at the restaurant in awe. There was a large window overlooking a waterfall. The area set aside for them was surrounded by fairy lights, with candles on all of the tables. A small dance floor was set up, as well as a sound system for music.

"Connections, G-man. It's about connections." Sid clapped him on the shoulder as everyone began to sit for dinner. "And when Rebecca told me you were marrying the bone lady, I insisted on helping."

"It's truly appreciated, Sid. Thank you," Temperance said before dragging her husband away. Sid winked at her before disappearing to the kitchen.

"They really went all out for this, didn't they?" Booth commented as the two sat down.

"Yeah, they did." Brennan smiled at him and began to laugh. "How do you think Cam is going to take this?"

"Does it really matter? She's a professional, and can separate work and private life."

"You don't think she'll cause any problems, do you?"

"Cam? No, I don't think so." Booth took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it lingerlingly. "Now's not really the time to worry about that. We have dinner and dancing to think about."

"I can do that," Temperance smiled at him. He returned the gesture just as Sid and the waitress, Tracy emerged from the kitchens with appetizers. As a small plate of delectable food was set before them, Booth winked at her and reached for the plate. He still couldn't believe that he was here among friends and married to his partner. Life couldn't get much better.

XxXxX

"Temperance was always the intelligent, young woman we know today, but there's still a lot she doesn't know about the people around her. For example, she knows I called her every year for her birthday, but I did so much more than that. I was there when she graduated Valedictorian from high school, I made time to make it to her college graduations, and kept up a constant internet search for anything she wrote, or did. During all of that time, I can say with absolute certainty that under the attention and friendship of Seeley Booth, she has blossomed into the funny, caring, and loving woman we have here. She's no longer afraid to let people close to her. Thank you for that, Booth, and I love you Tempe," Russ said, raising his glass. The others joined in salute. Jared stood next. He looked over the group before adopting a lopsided grin.

"What can I say about my brother that won't get me in trouble?" Everyone laughed before Jared continued. "He's intense, compassionate, determined to make the world a better place, oh, and he's madly in love with Temperance Brennan.

"The first time that Seeley told me about Temperance, it was along the lines of, 'She's trying to do my job. Squints don't solve crimes, cops do.' Then came the big moment when he blew it. She went to Guatemala, and the only thing I heard was how he had to get her back. He tried everything, but her determined grad student was under strict instructions not to allow him to contact her. Then, while commiserating over beer and X-Files, it hit him. He would find a way to get to her without the knowledge of her assistant. We all know the rest. But that's when I knew. He talked about her more than he talked about his girlfriend.

"When my mom told me he was getting married, while it was unexpected, I can't say I was surprised. So, all I can say is…Temperance, you've got yourself a great guy who will worship the ground you walk on." Jared sat as everyone raised their glass to the couple. Tempe leaned in to Booth and whispered quietly.

"You never told me any of that."

"Well, now you know."

"But you were so mean to me back then."

"Consider yourself the girl with the pulled pigtails."

"I don't know what that means."

"I know," Seeley grinned before kissing her on the lips. "But it's one of the many reasons I love you."

"That's got to be one of the sappiest things I've ever heard. It's right up there with, 'Any man who'd be in love with her ought to have his head examined.'"

"Well, I am seeing a therapist." Booth kissed her again as Angela stood up, her own glass raised.

"I've known Bren since college, and I remember starting our freshman year. There we were, in English class before eight in the morning. I was nursing a large coffee, and se was wide awake and reading her cultural anthropology textbook and hadn't even been to the class yet. Since that time, her passion for learning hasn't decreased, but her capacity to understand the living has. That change can be pinpointed to the day she met Seeley Booth.

"When you love and respect someone, they change you, whether you realize it or not. I can remember her coming to me, worried for Booth, and not knowing what to do. She cancelled dates to be with him in the hospital, and not hesitating to save his life when the need arose.

"He's learned from her as well. He's learned not to jump in first when he had a gut feeling, but wait for evidence to back up his instincts. He's backed her up when morals were more important than forcing a confession, and more than anyone, he's been her rock when times got tough. So, to Temperance and Seeley, congratulations."

XxXxX

Tracy stood against the back wall, watching the small crowd. Her eyes stayed on Zack while he sat alone at his table. She was relatively charmed by his awkwardness, and smiled slightly as he also looked over the group. She could see him taking in all the details, probably to catalogue for later analysis. Sid came up and stood next to Tracy, smiling slightly when he noticed who she was looking at.

"Go talk to the kid, Tracy."

"No, I couldn't. He's here for the reception."

"For crying out loud, he's sitting by himself. Just go talk to him." With one last look at Sid, Tracy shrugged and approached Zack. The young anthropologist watched as Temperance danced with her father to the song, 'Unforgettable'. He became vaguely aware of the server sitting down next to him.

"She's happy," Tracy said, drawing Zack's attention to her. He looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know?"

"Body language. See her expression? It's open and happy without being forced. Plus, the distance she's standing to her father indicates openness and trust."

"Dr. Brennan shouldn't feel that way about her father," Zack commented, suddenly suspicious about Tracy's intentions.

"I have a feeling she's a much more trusting person than you think. I'm Tracy, by the way."

"Zack. Why do you care so much about Dr. Brennan?"

"I don't. I just figured it was a nice way to start a conversation with you."

"With me?" Zack looked at Tracy for a moment when the realization hit him. "You're the girl from the bar last night."

"Guilty as charged," she grinned at him. "Sid's trying to get me back to DC once my thesis is done."

"Masters or PhD?"

"PhD in abnormal psychology and cultural anthropology."

"I just got my doctorate in forensic anthropology."

"Really? And you're from DC?"

"Yes. I work at the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Well, it's decided then."

"What is?"

"You like to dance?"

"I try not to. I've been told I look like a marionette in a wind storm."

"You just haven't had the right teacher. Come on." Tracy grabbed Zack by the hand and drug him to the floor as the song ended and another began. From across the small floor, Booth took Tempe's hand from her father and pulled her into his arms for a dance. Her eyes moved from him to her assistant.

"Who's Zack dancing with?"

"Tracy. She used to work for Sid, best waitress he ever had."

"And he's trying to set up Zack?"

"He's her type," Booth shrugged before spinning her around. As she came back into him, he captured her lips with his. When they broke apart, she smiled up at him.

"I think I could get used to that."

"I think there are a few other things I could get used to."

"It's just the biological imperative for higher primates to gain some release of tension."

"Temperance, it's so much more than that. You know that chemistry Angela's always talking about? That's more than simple hormones."

"Pheromones."

"Whatever. Our connection is much stronger than that. I love you, and have for a really long time. One thing I can tell you is that what I feel goes way beyond simple brain chemistry." Temperance looked at Seeley for a long time before answering. He could see her working something out, but wasn't quite sure what was going on in her mind.

"I believe you, and I think I feel the same way. I know that the release of endorphins and serotonin create a euphoric state, much like that of a high. That's why many people say that being in love is like a drug. It explains a lot of what I feel, but not everything. I've been in relationships where I've felt the rush of being around the person, but it always wore off. Now, there's something else here that feels different. I like it, whatever it is."

"As long as I can keep you feeling that way…how much longer do you think we have to stay without it being rude?"

"You're asking me?"

"Yeah, I'm asking you."

"Why?"

"Because I think I want to explore a few of those biological imperatives you were talking about."

A/N: Okey dokey everyone. I know you probably all want to see this relationship consummated, but it won't happen in this fic. I want this fic to remain a T rating…so, I'll be writing a separate piece to post on the M page of this site. The chapter to follow this one is the return to DC. Only one more to go here, but don't worry, I have much more in store for these two.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Well, I drove down to San Diego to my mom's apartment so I could finish this one up. On my drive down, I discovered that even though I only live about…fifteen miles from where I work, it takes just as long to drive to work on the freeway as it does to drive to San Diego. Traffic sucks. My move went well, but now I'm just waiting to get my internet back as well as my own computer. I'm sure you're all just as impatient as I am. Anyhoo, enough rambling and on with the story.

"You don't think he'll split us up, do you," Temperance Brennan asked as she stepped off of the elevator in the Hoover Building. She and her husband, she smiled at the thought, were on their way to Deputy Director Sam Cullen's office for a meeting. The past few days while in Vegas had been wonderful, and it was a reality check to return to Washington DC. She had no doubts about her relationship with Booth. No, her concern was its impact on their professional partnership. She didn't want to see it end.

"He'd be making a huge mistake if he did. He knows our success rate. Besides, we've never done anything to show ourselves to be anything less than professional."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to work with anyone else."

"Neither do I, Bones." Booth gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before they entered the office. At their presence, Cullen motioned for them to sit in the chairs opposite his. Both looked at each other for a moment before taking a seat. Cullen turned his full attention on the pair and folded his hands on his desk before beginning.

"You two can stop looking so worried. I'm not some principal that's out to punish some unruly children. I'd like to firstly say, congratulations. I had a feeling the two of you would get to this point eventually."

"Thank you, sir," Both said, the nervousness still in his every movement. Cullen watched the pair squirming with some amusement.

"That being said, we need to discuss this change in your status. I've mentioned this new relationship to my superiors and they've asked that your partnership end."

"But…"

"I'm not through, Agent Booth. They've asked for you two to be split up due to FBI policy, but since Dr. Brennan is not an employee of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, I see no reason at this time to acquiesce to their request."

"So we're to remain partners?"

"Yes. If, however you two show any signs of your personal lives interfering with your professional relationship, then I will not hesitate to split the two of you up. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," the pair said in unison. Cullen gave a sharp nod before continuing.

"Now, unless you have any questions…"

"No, sir. I think we're all clear on the rules."

"Good." Cullen handed a file to Booth before returning to his paperwork. "A case came up yesterday. The Jeffersonian already has the remains. They were retrieved by Dr. Brennan's team. I'm sure they'll get you up to speed on everything. Oh, and please tell Miss Montenegro that I'll be expecting payment soon."

"Payment for what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just pass on the message."

"Of course, sir." Booth and Brennan stood and left the office. Both felt much more relieved, and took a moment to relax before heading back to the elevator.

"I told you we had nothing to worry about," Booth said as they stepped into the elevator. Temperance wasn't paying much attention as she dove into the file.

XxXxX

"I was paying attention to you, but I figured the case would need to take precedence."

"Fine, Bones, then what did I say just before I poked you in the side to get your attention?" Whatever her response would have been was drowned out by the loud shouts of 'Congratulations' that echoed through the medico-legal lab of the Jeffersonian Institute. Both Brennan and Booth jumped in surprise at the crowd of techs and scientists that awaited them. In the forefront were of course, the squints.

"When everyone heard that you got married, they insisted that we set up something," Angela stated with a grin. Temperance shook her head and grinned at the artist.

"You mean you set it up."

"That too. Now we have a raging party planned, but Dr. Goodman would like to meet with the two of you first."

"We figured as much. Thanks, Angela, for everything."

"Of course, Sweetie. Now hurry up so we can bust out the alcohol." Angela made a shooing motion at the pair to get them moving. As they headed up to Goodman's office, Booth glanced at his wife.

"That was nice of them."

"What's Cam going to say about all of this?" Brennan turned her gaze onto Seeley.

"There's nothing she can say. You were the one who said we're good at compartmentalizing. Besides, if she has any complaints, she was basically guilty of the same thing, wasn't she?" With that, they stepped into Dr. Goodman's office. Cam and Goodman sat, facing the door. While the administrator seemed somewhat relaxed with the whole situation, Cam seemed to be quite upset.

"Ah, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Deputy Director Cullen called to inform us you were on your way over. Please, have a seat." Daniel Goodman motioned to two chairs. Both sat down and faced the two scientists.

"If Cullen called here, then I'm assuming that he also informed you of his decision to allow us to remain partners," Temperance stated as she glanced at Cam. The pathologist shifted slightly in her seat, but her expression remained the same.

"He did, although I don't agree with the decision," she said. Tempe's eyes narrowed at her boss for a moment, and Booth just looked shocked. "I was, however, overruled on my decision to have you remain in the lab instead of working out in the field on cases."

"Your input into suspects has been far too invaluable to the FBI for you to remain behind in the lab," Goodman said, "and you've never shown yourselves to be anything but professional in your work."

"I thank you for your support, Dr. Goodman," Temperance said as she pulled her gaze away from Camille.

"I've never found any reason to doubt your abilities, so I see no reason for you to not work together. As long as you leave your personal lives at the door, there won't be any problems."

"Of course, sir."

"And with that, I hope you had a good time in Vegas, and congratulations." The two nodded in thanks and stood to leave the office. Before they stepped from the room, Booth turned around to look at Camille.

"Dr. Saroyan, it's so nice to know that we have your support on this. Now, if you'll excuse us, I believe a room full of scientists have a celebration planned for us." As they walked from the office, Booth offered his wife a small wink, knowing that he'd just left Camille speechless. Both broke out to wide grins as they drew in closer to the medico-legal lab as the melodic strains of 'At Last' floated in from the lab. It seemed like the perfect way to end the meeting, with one big party in their honor.

A/N: There you have it, folks. The end of another story. It's amazing to think that outside of my one-shots, I have only three stories finished. I'm working on changing that, I swear. Anyway, keep an eye out for the follow-up. I should have a chapter posted for it very soon. I hope you enjoyed, and see you with the next one.


End file.
